Revenge
by Naruto7thHokage
Summary: Naruto is no where near his normal power, he has gone way past it into the level of the gods, although he will still train his heart out. . –Every bloodline, bending Naruto, infinite chakra, every summon, every sage mode, chakra sage, all tailed beasts- NarutoxHinata (I promise Naruto will be beyond godlike)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

I do not own any characters or techniques of Naruto or The Last Airbender, except some techniques that I'm not sure have been used, as well as some OC characters that may come up. But everything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Naruto is not anywhere near his power in the canon story, he is above godlike but will train for all his power. –Every bloodline, bending Naruto, infinite chakra, every summon, every sage mode, chakra sage, all tailed beasts- NarutoxHinata (I promise Naruto will be beyond godlike)

There is a young boy in the woods all alone. Besides the kid being alone, there is another odd thing with this picture. Waves of different colored energies of flowing off of him. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

-Flashback-

It is the night of the birth of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, both well-known shinobi with their own skills. But that is not important, although the fact that Kushina is a jinchuuriki to the Nine-tailed Fox, strongest of the nine Bijuu. Due to this the seal weakens when a jinchuuriki gives birth. After Kushina gives birth to Naruto and the nurses take Naruto to clean him, but there is a sound that sounds awfully like three bodies hitting the ground. Minato turns around to see a man with an orange mask and black flame patterns.

"Back away from the jinchuuriki or your son at the age of one minute will die." The masked man stated with no room to argue.

"Okay, just don't hurt my son." Minato said with clear panic on his face and walks away from Kushina.

The masked man then throws Naruto into the air, and Minato reacts quickly and uses the famed Hiraishin to flash to his son. As he hits the ground he notices that Naruto's blanket is covered in explosive tags, and once again reacts quickly and throws the blanket off and flashes to their residence and lays Naruto in his crib, then flashes back to find that neither the masked man nor Kushina were there.

Minato then hears an explosion and flashes to it to find the Kyuubi roaring and lashing around, and managed to see a sharingan in its eyes.

-With Kushina-

"It's time to get what I came for." The masked man stated.

"I won't let you get the Kyuubi!" Kushina roars and gets into the Kitsune style.

"It appears you still have some fight left, impressive" The masked man said with a unseen smirk.

The two fighters fight for a short amount of time until the masked man forcibly pulled the Kyuubi out of Kushina.

"Wreak havoc on Konoha, burn everything, mighty Kyuubi!" The masked man yelled

"S-stop" Kushina manages to say.

"You really are impressive." The masked man stated.

The masked man then used **Wood Release-Cutting Technique,** and fires a wooden spike at Kushina but Minato flashes in at the last second and flashes Kushina away to Naruto, then flashes back to the masked man. Minato appears in front of the masked man in a yellow flash.

"Why are you doing this?" Minato asked.

"My reasons are beyond your understanding." The masked man stated.

Minato then threw his Hiraishin kunai and flashes to it, and slams a **Rasengan** into the masked man, if not for the masked man to go intangible and Minato's hand just passes right through.

" _What just happened_?" Minato questions in his head.

"That was my space-time technique" The masked man said, almost as if he read Minato's mind.

Minato then throws another Hiraishin kunai which phases through the masked man, and Minato flashes to it and using his skills to place a seal on the masked man, then jumps away, then flashes above him and hits the masked man with his **Rasengan** and places another seal on the masked man that broke the connection the masked man had on the Kyuubi.

"You are really clever, Yellow Flash, but either way you won't survive tonight" The masked man stated and vanished in a vortex.

"Who was that?" Minato ponders as he also plans on how he is going to stop the Kyuubi. Then he came up a solution that he knows he is going to regret his decision. He was going to use the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal** and seal the Kyuubi into his son.

Minato then shares his idea with Kushina, and at first yells at Minato and disagrees with Minato's plan, but then goes with it with a heavy heart. Minato then summons the toad boss, Gamabunta, and begins to fight the Kyuubi and then runs through the hand seals to summon the Shinigami and begins the process to extract the soul of the Kyuubi and meant to seal only half the Kyuubi into his son, but the Shinigami instead sealed the whole thing into Naruto, along with the other Bijuu because the Shinigami felt a powerful aura around the boy, and deduced that Naruto was the **Child of Prophecy**.

And this is where our story begins….

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I do plan to make longer chapters so get ready for that


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting and Training

I do not own any characters or techniques of Naruto or The Last Airbender, except some techniques that I'm not sure have been used, as well as some OC characters that may come up. But everything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Naruto is not anywhere near his power in the canon story, he is above godlike but will train for all his power. –Every bloodline, bending Naruto, infinite chakra, every summon, every sage mode, chakra sage, all tailed beasts- NarutoxHinata (I promise Naruto will be beyond godlike)

Chapter 2: Abilities and Reasons

 **-Night time-**

After a while of the different colored energies flowing off of Naruto, it soon stopped after Naruto opened his eyes, which happened to be a silver color, with ripples around a mangekyou sharingan that appeared to be a compass rose with holes in the corner directions with a pupil inside, along with red veins along the sides of his face. Along with the doujutsu, there are some reddish-purple pigments around his eyes that signify his sage mode for the toads, snakes, and slugs. (Just imagine Tsunade's seal, Orochimaru's, and Naruto's canon markings, and his clothes are like Madara's Juubi outfit, except the white part is a dark grey and his hair is like Jiraiya's, except more straight)

The reason he stopped his meditation was because he sensed a rapid heart that sounded small, and felt the kid was scared. He teleported to the where he sensed the heartbeat. The sight angered him that a young girl was being kidnapped to use as a baby factory. (He could feel intentions)

"Stop!" Naruto yelled, and due to his young age of about 4, he was underestimated, due to the cloud ninja's arrogance.

"Oh look, another bloodline" The cloud ninja stated with arrogance. Naruto was angered because of this.

"I think you'll learn that underestimating me will be your worst mistake" Naruto then gets into the Raging Demon style. (I got this from wiki/Raging_Demon)

The cloud ninja got into the Shuurai Tekken Do style stage 3. (Gotten from wiki/Cloud_Taijutsu) While the cloud ninja had only chunin level taijutsu, while Naruto basically mastered almost every style, while he can't bring out the full potential because he isn't fully grown, but is still very strong and fast. So Naruto charges the cloud ninja at neck-breaking speeds, which surprised the cloud ninja, and he buckled over from the punch that almost went through him.

"No challenge" Naruto said as he walked away from the unconscious ninja and went to free the girl that was around his age. After he freed the girl, he was tackled by said girl. He knew already it was the Hyuga heiress, Hinata Hyuga. He just held her as she cried, until her father Hiashi Hyuga arrived to see the kidnapper on the ground and his daughter in the arms of a kid.

"You should really up your security, Hyuga-sama." Naruto said, as Hiashi glared at Naruto until he realized Naruto was right.

"You're right Uzumaki-san." He walks toward the children and puts his hand on his daughters shoulder. She looked up at her dad and launched herself at her father who rubbed her back. Naruto just watches from the sidelines, he was about to leave until Hiashi called him. "Thanks for saving my daughter, Uzumaki-san."

"You're welcome Hyuga-sama, and you can just call me Naruto." Naruto replied.

"You're welcome around the Hyuga compound Naruto, and you can call me Hiashi." Hiashi states with genuine thanks in his eyes.

"Thank you Hiashi." Naruto bows to Hiashi and teleports away in a vortex.

 **-Next day-**

Naruto as powerful as he is, which is around the power of 2 kages, still trains with all his heart. It isn't for naught, because his abilities continue to grow at amazing rates. Soon he will be stronger than all the kage together. His abilities cannot be matched by any single person. His abilities with the elements surpass all the past ninja. He is able to actually control every element, including the sub-elements. His other skills do not lack either. His taijutsu, as displayed last night, is deadly yet controllable. His genjutsu isn't anywhere close to being weak at all. With enough training, he can make the illusions cause actual pain.

His doujutsu, which can be used as separate doujutsu. For example, he can just use the rinnegan, or he can just use the sharingan or byakugan. His weapon skills aren't to joke about as well as his fuinjutsu, this is because of his heritage, his parents were both proficient in the use of fuinjutsu, and his mother was well known for her skills with the sword. Her moniker was the Red-Hot Habanero, due to her hair that flared around whenever she was angered. Some also call her the Bloody Red Death, this was because her skill in battle and she was always covered in blood after a big battle.

Minato was no joke either, after all, he did create the jutsu that took the lives of thousands in less than a second. He did this using the famed **Hiraishin no jutsu** , this jutsu gave him the moniker "The Yellow Flash", because this jutsu used a yellow flash when used. He was also one of the only ones to summon the Shinigami.

One of Naruto's favorite jutsu is the **shadow clone jutsu** , a technique that creates solid doppelgangers of the user and when dispelled sends its memories to the creator. He uses his unlimited chakra coils to advantage, and creates millions of shadow clones into his pocket dimension created by his kamui ability granted to him by his sharingan and also makes about 500 outside to do things such as chakra control.

Naruto is the best prodigy in the ninja world, people of Itachi Uchiha's caliber have nothing on Naruto. Kage-level shinobi are usually high to mid S-rank shinobi, so with Naruto's current power, that would put him about high SS-rank. Naruto is sometimes let out on missions because the current Hokage is like a grandfather to Naruto. The current Hokage is of the Sarutobi clan, and has the monkey summons, and specializes in bojutsu, the skills of the Bo staff. So due to this Naruto receives experience, and gets money. Although, due to this, he was placed in the Bingo Book as a SS-rank shinobi, known as "The Champion of the Gods", and this was influenced by having the kanji for it on the left side of his robes.

At this time, Naruto is training in **Light release** , a very powerful style of jutsu that can heal any wound as well as be very deadly. Light release is very similar to **Scorch release** in terms of the offensive capabilities. They can both reach very deadly heats, although **Scorch release** almost appears to mummify people. **Light release** is very hard to control because it is a divine energy, just like **Darkness release** , which is obviously the opposite of **Light release**.

To control it Naruto uses his rinnegan and his perfect chakra control and pulls the energy from a void and has to purify it even more and has to combine it into his chakra, which then allows him to use the energy in jutsu.

As always, Naruto spams the **Shadow Clone jutsu** to bend the **Light release** to his will. He does this by similar processes to the normal elements, which is just converting your chakra to the element and channeling it into something such as a leaf. So he just has to make the leaf full of the **light chakra** , and make the leaf either disintegrate, or give it the energy to heal.

Naruto does these exercises for many years, and he will become stronger than the Bijuu themselves. Naruto lives by himself since he got kicked out of the orphanage recently, so the Hokage gave him a house behind the Hokage Monument. Naruto trains to gain **Revenge** on all those that have wronged him and those that continue to wrong him, the only reason he hasn't wrought destruction on Konoha is because he still has people he cares about, which are limited to the Hokage, the Hyuga, and the Ichiraku family, everybody else hates him because they are blind and think he is the Kyuubi. And he can only handle so much, when someone hurts those close to him he will end their existence.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **This chapter is just to give you an insight into Naruto's power, and Hinata will also help him whatever path he chooses and the Hyuga are with him as well. But do you guys want Naruto to go through the academy or to just get ninja duty and maybe take an apprentice? If you want, leave a review of what you thought or just any ideas and I'll tell you if I can fit it in.**


	3. Chapter 3:Fate and Missions

**I do not own any characters or techniques of Naruto or The Last Airbender, except some techniques that I'm not sure have been used, as well as some OC characters that may come up. But everything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Naruto is not anywhere near his power in the canon story, he is above godlike but will train for all his power. –Every bloodline, bending Naruto, infinite chakra, every summon, every sage mode, chakra sage, all tailed beasts- NarutoxHinata (I promise Naruto will be beyond godlike)**

 **Chapter 3: Fate and Ranking**

 **4 Years Later**

Naruto was called to the Hokage's office and he was wondering why. He was just walking through the village to the Hyuga compound, but was intercepted by one of the Hokage's personal ANBU. He arrived at the Hokage mansion, seething with anger due to the villager's glares, he shunshined into the Hokage's office.

"Did you need me for something Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked. Although he was going through his head thinking of possible reasons why he would be called.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the academy." Sarutobi questioned.

"Not really, I don't believe it would benefit me in any way." Naruto stated.

"I agree, so that's why I'm going to test you to see what level you should receive." Sarutobi stated.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Naruto nodded.

 **-Training Ground 0-**

Sarutobi lead Naruto to the Hokage's training ground, it was a landscape with a large waterfall as well as trees spread around the area, overall, it was a very beautiful scene. Sarutobi motioned for Naruto to the center of the training ground.

"We shall test you by having you going against the greatest specialists we have." Sarutobi explained.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto replied.

 **-5 minutes later-**

All of the necessary testers arrived, those people being Kurenai Yuhi, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Hayate Gekkō. Those specialists being genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu, respectively.

"You four are here to test one Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi explained.

"We have to fight a kid?" Asked Kakashi.

"Those that have underestimated me have paid the price." Naruto stated with a glare, he hated being underestimated by people because of his age.

"YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY!" Guy exclaimed.

"Guy if you would calm down, we can start." Sarutobi reminded.

"I guess I'll go first." Stated Kurenai.

Naruto gets into his own taijutsu style, which is a mix of the **Goken** and the **Fox style,** they neutralize each other's weaknesses, causing a very deadly combination. Kurenai uses **Genjutsu: Virtual** to make Naruto think he hears voices coming from inanimate objects. (Most content will be taken from .com) This although backfired for Kurenai, because Naruto reversed the genjutsu onto her. After that Naruto dashed forward and knocked Kurenai out with a chop to the neck.

"I thought she was a specialist in genjutsu." Naruto questioned.

"She is." Sarutobi confirmed.

"Hmm….well I guess I'm better at genjutsu then." Naruto pondered.

Next, Kakashi approaches and gets into the **Goken** style, and Naruto gets back into his stance. Kakashi begins by firing a **Lightning Release: Lightning Bullet Technique** at Naruto, Naruto reacts by firing back a **Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique** to disrupt and disperse Kakashi's jutsu, and the wind jutsu continues on and clips Kakashi as Kakashi tries to dodge.

Kakashi then exposes his sharingan to try and fair better. But Kakashi was surprised to see Naruto begin to form a **Rasengan** , but then it began to turn white and grow four blades similar to a fuma shuriken, Kakashi realized Naruto had completed the **Rasengan** , and formed the **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**. He was even more surprised when Naruto threw the **Rasengan**. Reacting quickly, Kakashi substituted with a log, which Naruto saw coming and launched himself at Kakashi to begin a taijutsu bout.

Kakashi already sees this as a one-sided battle due to the force of the blows that Naruto is landing on his body. Kakashi gets launched back into a stone wall created by Naruto's earth bending. On contact, Kakashi falls unconscious, dubbing Naruto the victor.

"Who's next?" Naruto asks, disappointed of the skill of these specialists so far.

"I am." Guy replies with a serious expression, which surprised everyone except Naruto,

Guy, knowing how difficult this battle was going to be, entered **The Eight** **Inner Gates** , all the way to the **Fifth Gate of Limit**.

"Now it's getting interesting." Naruto says with a smile. He always loved the thrill of battle, it made him feel alive.

Guy was surprised how chill Naruto was. Guy launched himself forward with Naruto not slacking. Naruto was using the **King Fist Style** , which was similar the Hyuga style in the sense of gathering chakra in the hands, or in this style, in the legs. As Guy threw a right hook for Naruto's head, Naruto raised his left hand to catch the fist and hit inside his elbow, and then hit Guy in the stomach with his knee. Guy doubled over with blood coming out of his mouth, then Naruto kicked Guy in the side launching Guy into a tree, leaving him unconscious.

Hayate then stepped up and drew his katana and got into the **Dance of the Crescent Moon Style** by creating two shadow clones and all three charged Naruto who drew his own Katana that had a black blade and handle with a red guard and wrappings on the hilt, and the guard looked like two dragons chasing each other, and as all three of the Hayate's reached Naruto, Naruto began spinning to hit away all three blades and hit the clones with his fire bending. Naruto then charged Hayate and cut at his leg tendons sending him to the ground. Sarutobi then conceded the match in Naruto's favor.

"Very good, Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said, surprised how easily Naruto defeated some of the top shinobi of the leaf.

"So what now Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Well seeing as how easy you defeated my shinobi, I'm pretty sure you are beyond Jonin rank. So I'm going to make you an elite-Jonin for now." Sarutobi stated

"When do I start my missions as a Shinobi?" Naruto asked.

"You can start when you feel necessary." Sarutobi replied.

 **-That Night-**

Like always, Naruto is training to further break his limits. At this moment, Naruto is working on his sub-elements, specifically his **Lava Release** , **Scorch Release** , and **Explosion Release**. Naruto is working on making a chakra mode for all the elements mentioned. And he has succeeded with **Lava Release** and **Scorch Release** , **Explosion Release** is tricky due to the nature of it. **Lava Release** is Naruto being consumed in lava, and **Scorch Release** is Naruto being consumed in very white hot flames with glowing white eyes. After only about 10 minutes of trying to complete the **Explosion Release: Chakra Mode**. **Explosion Release** is where Naruto Glows a bright white with red trims, this style of nintaijutsu is very deadly due to every hit being, literally, explosive. After he finished, he went to his house behind the Hokage Monument.

Every night after Naruto gets home he goes to his meditation room to converse with his tenants, those tenants being the nine Bijuu. He does this to further increase his power and gain more power of the Bijuu, and after four years of training with them, he has pretty much mastered every tailed beast state the Bijuu have for Naruto. And over the years he best friends with all the Bijuu, even Kurama. And with all the Bijuu in him, his already godlike elements get boosted even more. Another thing the Bijuu can do for him is change his cellular makeup, meaning they can make his bones stronger, give him a better intellect, and much more. With his infinite reserves, sleeping isn't a necessity for Naruto so he just meditate to train in his mindscape, but he can sleep if he really wanted to. In his mindscape, he can experiment with his affinities. So he could experiment with **Ice Release** and combine it with **Yin Release** to create **Black Ice**. There are many elements that Naruto can create.

Naruto leaves his mindscape to make something to eat and then go to bed. Naruto sits in his kitchen that had a marble island and dark oak cupboards and a silver fridge. Naruto just made a simple sandwich and headed to his room. His room had a king size bed that had a black frame and red covers, his walls were white and his carpet is red, and his dresser is black as well, and to the right of the dresser that is to the left of the door when you walk in is the bathroom. So Naruto just gets into his pajamas and gets into bed to make the time go by quicker and so tomorrow he can start his actual missions and have his past missions put on his record.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto gets out of bed and gets into his normal attire and heads to the Hokage mansion to get his missions. Naruto does a **Fire Shunshin** to teleport in front of the Hokage mansion, and people are glaring at him even more seeing his headband that had black cloth and red metal. Naruto is seething at the stupidity of the villagers. He just walks into the Hokage mansion and heads to the mission assignment room. Naruto reaches the room and knocks and hears the Hokage tell him to enter.

"So you're ready for your missions?" Sarutobi asked

"Hai Hokage-sama, if possible can I receive a high rank mission?" Naruto replied then asked.

"Sure you can, you already did your share of D-ranks before as well as C-ranks. How about an S-rank?" Sarutobi answered then asked.

"I'm okay with that." Naruto replied.

"Well here is the mission statement. You are expected to be on the move in 2 hours." Sarutobi stated

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto then flashes to his house by using the Hiraishin that actually gave off a red flash.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **So that's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed and I'm happy some people are interested in this story since this is my first fanfiction. So Naruto got his first mission as an actual shinobi, come back next time to find out what it is. Leave a review if you have any suggestions and till next time. Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission and Allies

**I do not own any characters or techniques of Naruto or The Last Airbender, except some techniques that I'm not sure have been used, as well as some OC characters that may come up. But everything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Naruto is not anywhere near his power in the canon story, he is above godlike but will train for all his power. –Every bloodline, bending Naruto, infinite chakra, every summon, every sage mode, chakra sage, all tailed beasts- NarutoxHinata (I promise Naruto will be beyond godlike)**

 **Chapter 4: First Mission and Allies**

Naruto is at his house reading over his mission statement. His mission was to assist the Kirigakure rebels, he was meeting up with the leader of the rebels, Mei Terumi, at the gates. He was getting ready to head out and **Fire Shunshin** to the gates.

As Naruto arrived, he saw a woman with ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. And a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch, under which he concealed the Byakugan that he obtained from a Hyuga clan member he defeated. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear" written on them twice on each side. These talismans reacted when his Byakugan is under threat and will protect it from anyone, even himself. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. And another man has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a common trait of the members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. (Descriptions were used from wiki/Ch%C5%8Dj%C5%ABr%C5%8D)

Naruto arrives behind Mei and made himself known by clearing his throat. After doing this, everyone jumped with Mei swinging her arm backwards which gets caught by Naruto. (Naruto is in a transformation so he is taller, he's just an older Naruto with the same clothes as before)

"That's not any way to treat your aid." Naruto joked with a smirk.

"You're our backup, you're only one dude." Mei stated with a surprised look.

"I may be one dude, but I'm the strongest dude you'll ever meet." Naruto stated.

"If that's not arrogance, I don't know what is." Mei stated with a smirk.

"It's actually confidence, because I can back up my words." With a face of anger, and they could feel the restrained **Killing Intent** , and it was heavy and they were having trouble breathing.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if we can get going, I'm sure you were briefed?" Mei asked and looked relieved when Naruto brought his **KI** back in. (Killing Intent is KI if you didn't know)

"Sure let's get going and get this over with." Naruto stated and started walking through the gates.

So the group of four begin their journey to Kiri. On the way Mei tried to get to know more about Naruto, with them both telling each other things about one another. Naruto dispels his transformation and everyone was surprised that he was only 8 years old. Mei tells Naruto that she was only 9 when she had to go through Kiri's bloody rituals to graduate the academy. Naruto explains that he has had to experience worst whenever the villagers attacked him and he got tired of it, but he later revived them with his rinnegan powers and made it to where they didn't remember it.

 **-4 Days Later-**

Naruto and the Kiri Nin arrived at the camp of the rebels and Naruto was taken to the tent to which was where the plans were made.

"So what's the plan of action?" Naruto asked

"Well Yagura has 4 bases around Kiri and then of course the village, so we planned to take out his troops in the 4 bases by ambush, and cornering the base and "suffocate them" so to speak, but the problem is we don't have enough military power to do it to where we can do it simultaneously so nobody finds out." Mei informed

"Well I could help by creating **Shadow Clones** to reinforce your troops, and at the same time you can gather your best shinobi to charge the village. We would do this by following your ideas for the bases, and when we charge Yagura, we can approach the walls and I can place some portal fuinjutsu so we can sneak into the village, because they're going to have people on the walls looking over the land, so we're going to have to be quick. And once we get in you'll have your people spread out to take out the enemy shinobi and I'll charge Yagura myself." Naruto stated, helping with the plan.

The other shinobi in the tent were surprised with how quick Naruto came up with a plan so quickly. "Just how many **Shadow Clones** can you make, aren't they supposed to be very chakra-consuming?" Mei asked with wide eyes.

"If you must know, I have infinite chakra and perfect control." Naruto stated like it was no big deal.

Everyone was on the verge of fainting and they just face faulted. Naruto just looked at them like they were crazy and just walked over to Mei.

"Where do I go to prepare before we go to battle?" Naruto asked, and Mei, gathering herself, got up and brushed herself off then led Naruto to the training ground.

"Just try not to draw attention." Mei requested with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just going to meditate." Naruto stated. Naruto then sits in the center of the training ground and gets into the lotus position. And Mei walks back to the command tent to go over the plan again.

 **-1 Hour Later-**

Mei walks to where Naruto was meditated, and arrives to see Naruto levitating and once again gets surprised and jaw drops once more. Naruto then lowers himself to the ground and turns around.

"Is everyone ready?" Naruto asked

"Yes they are." Mei responded after picking her jaw off the ground.

"Shall we get going then?" Naruto asked

Mei nodded and led Naruto to the soldiers. The soldiers are getting into formation, and as soon as Naruto arrived, he created about 100 seal-less **Shadow Clones** , and the clones then separated into the four groups that would take out the bases.

"So, my clones send messages to each other telepathically so we can wipe everyone out simultaneously. So everyone hurry to their coordinates so we can do this while it's still dark." Naruto commanded, with everyone following their orders after yelling "Hai!"

And so Naruto and the rebel elites head to Kirigakure to end the tyranny of Yagura.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

With the speed everyone was moving it didn't take long to get to their destinations, and so Naruto is waiting for the sign that everyone is ready. After he got the signal, he sent the order to begin.

 **-With the East Base-**

The lead Naruto clone signaled for the soldiers to follow him and to surround the base then "suffocate" them by just closing in on them. You could hear various people yell out " **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique** " and " **Water Release: Water Gun** ", and the Naruto clones fired their own jutsu that included but are not limited to the " **Water Release: Flood Banks** ", " **Water Release: Boiling Rage Searing Dragon** ", and " **Lightning Release: Lightning Dragons Rage Missile** ". The battle was finished quickly to say the least.

 **-South Base-**

This battle went similar to the other battle, various jutsu were flying around, with loads of Narutos beating people to death. The Naruto clones were using different styles and their hits made loud, thunderous, booms on impact. No one even had a chance against Naruto, when Naruto gave them the chance to dodge, Naruto just hit them with an elemental **Rasengan** , such as the **Water Release: Rasengan** , or the **Lightning Release: Rasengan** , nobody could get away. Soon the battle was finished there as well.

 **-West Base-**

Like the other bases, Naruto gives the signal, and then everyone just surprises the Kiri Nin with jutsu. Naruto charges in and attacks the shinobi with no mercy. Various jutsu are being fired and Naruto is using his high level jutsu as well as his bending. No Kiri Nin survived the encounter, and it was a bloody battle with Naruto being in the middle of it. Naruto is using taijutsu against various opponents, but they can't even touch Naruto, he just either kicks them away or punches them away. Soon this battle was won as well. (The North Base will just be like the others so I'm not going to type it)

 **-Kirigakure-**

Naruto places the Jikukan fuinjutsu on the walls, and Naruto and the elites go through the wall. Once through, the rebels disperse with a Naruto clone with them. Mei does the same with some persuasion on Naruto's part, as Naruto wanted to fight Yagura on his own. So Naruto heads to the Mizukage tower to confront Yagura.

Naruto, using his unparalleled stealth, got into the tower and found Yagura who was training in his training ground. Naruto appears behind him and kicks Yagura in the spine, launching Yagura into a wall. Yagura picks himself up and looks to see who was there, but there was no one, until Naruto appeared right in front of him and punched Yagura in the stomach, while using the **King Fist**. Naruto threw Yagura to the center of the training ground and Yagura laid there in pain.

"W-who…a-a-are you?" Yagura asked while taking deep breaths, pain clear in his voice.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, ally of the Rebels, and I'm here to end you're reign." Naruto stated with confidence.

"Bu-but you-you're just a k-kid." Yagura pointed out, making Naruto mad that his age was being question again.

"I may be a kid physically, but my power far exceeds any shinobi." Naruto stated with anger.

Naruto charges Yagura in the **King Fist** style, and kicks Yagura in the side which launched him through the walls and into the Mizukage tower. Naruto dashed to Yagura and threw him back outside. (Yagura still has his skills as when he had the Sanbi, but he doesn't have the Sanbi anymore, it's the same with the other Jinchuuriki, but he does have a slightly better regeneration then normal humans)

Yagura tries to get up, and he fires off a **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique** , but Naruto fired off an **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Technique** to overpower the water jutsu, and the earth jutsu continues on to hit Yagura since he couldn't react fast enough. Yagura lost feeling in most of his body because of all the pain. Naruto picks Yagura up by his neck and slams him into the ground causing rocks below them to fly up. Naruto then picked up Yagura and then threw him all the way through the Mizukage tower. Naruto dashed to the other side to catch Yagura, throw him into the air, and then slam him back into the ground. Naruto approached Yagura, who was barely alive, and placed his hand on his stomach and drew out all his chakra to absorb into his own coils, and as he did this, he also took Yagura's soul. Naruto then sealed Yagura's body into a scroll that he had sealed in his arm.

Naruto created about 5 shadow clones to go through the village to get Mei and the others to tell them the news. Naruto told his clones at the bases that Yagura is dead and the village is safe they won the day.

 **-15 Minutes Later-**

As everyone arrived at the village the remaining shinobi loyal to Yagura were imprisoned and a meeting was held to negotiate what was going to happen to the village. Naruto was at the meeting since he was the one who killed Yagura, Mei was there as well since she was the leader of the Rebels.

"Who is going to become the Godaime Mizukage?" A council member asked, looking around.

"I believe Mr. Uzumaki should become the Mizukage." Another council member stated.

"As much as I would be honored, I am a shinobi of Konoha. However, what about Mei Terumi, leader of the Rebels?" Naruto questioned.

"That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea." Another council member stated.

"I would be honored." Mei stated while on her knee.

"All those for Mei Terumi to become Mizukage?" A council member questioned, with everyone raising their hand, "Then it's decided, Mei Terumi shall become the Godaime Hokage. Another matter we should discuss is the damages done to the village." The council member stated.

"I'll take care of that, I can fix it." Naruto stated with his hand in the air.

"And how are you going to do that?" A council member asked.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Naruto stated with a smirk.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

Everyone had their jaws on the ground, after seeing Naruto fix everything as if nothing happened. Naruto then turned around, with a sheepish grin on his face while rubbing the back of his head.

"So what if I asked for a treaty between our villages?" Naruto asked still smirking.

"We'd be glad too." Mei stated with everyone agreeing.

The council handed a treaty to Naruto and he was about to leave, but he was stopped by Mei. Mei wanted to thank him for all his help.

"Thanks for all your help, we wouldn't have been able to do this without you." Mei stated with a sincerely grateful tone.

"You could've done it, it would've just taken you longer to finish this war." Naruto stated

Mei hugged him and gave him a kiss on the head, which made Naruto heated, because he was once again treated like a child. Naruto then turned away and waved before leaving to go back to Konoha to turn in his mission.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **So that's chapter 4, hope you enjoyed Naruto's first formal mission. And when Naruto gets back, he is going to spend more time with Hinata and her family, maybe visit the academy and shadow Hinata? Well please leave a review of what you thought and I'll be back soon with chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: Relations and Spirits

**I do not own any characters or techniques of Naruto or The Last Airbender, except some techniques that I'm not sure have been used, as well as some OC characters that may come up. But everything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Naruto is not anywhere near his power in the canon story, he is above godlike but will train for all his power. –Every bloodline, bending Naruto, infinite chakra, every summon, every sage mode, chakra sage, all tailed beasts- NarutoxHinata (I promise Naruto will be beyond godlike)**

 **Chapter 5: Relations and Spirits**

As Naruto approached Konoha, his thoughts gather on one Hinata Hyuga. He hasn't really spent time with her since he rescued her, and he thought he would change that. So Naruto heads to the Hokage tower to give his report as well as give the Hokage the treaty from Kiri. The Hokage would have a headache by the end of the meeting.

So as soon as Naruto approaches the Hokage tower, he shunshined into the Hokage's office so he wouldn't have to worry about the secretary. And as soon as Naruto appeared into the office, he almost gave the Hokage a heart attack.

"Can't you use the door?!" Sarutobi shouted.

"I don't really want to deal with the secretary." Naruto stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Mission accomplished?" Sarutobi asked while gathering himself.

"Of course, I also got a treaty from them." Naruto stated like it was no big deal.

"You got a treaty?" Sarutobi asked with wide eyes.

"I was also requested to be Mizukage, but I didn't because I haven't been pushed by this village far enough yet." Naruto stated with anger.

"Once again I apologize for the actions of them, they have no excuse anymore." Sarutobi stated with a heavy heart.

"You're not the one that needs to be apologizing, well I have my report here, am I free to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you are free to go." Sarutobi replied.

Naruto used a **Wind Shunshin** and transported himself to the Hyuga compound. Naruto is granted permission to enter and he walks toward the clan heads house. Naruto knocks on the door, and the door is answered by Hitomi, Hiashi's wife. (Naruto used his **Light Release** to heal her so she didn't die)

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hitomi greeted.

"Greetings Hitomi-sama," Naruto greeted with a genuine smile, "is Hinata home?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she is, she actually just got home from the academy. Come in Naruto-kun." Hitomi opened the door so Naruto could enter and lead him to the kitchen to where everyone was sitting, getting ready to eat dinner, "You can eat with us if you'd like." Hitomi offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I don't want to intrude on your family dinner." Naruto tried to politely turn down her offer.

"Nonsense Naruto-kun, we insist. You are like family to us." Hiashi interjected.

"If you insist, who am I to turn down this offer?" Naruto questioned with a smile and went to sit down next to Hinata, as her sister was sitting in front of her

"So what brings you here Naruto-kun?" Hiashi questioned.

"I actually came to just talk, spend some time with Hinata-chan and you guys." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Hinata could actually use some time with you, maybe you could shadow her at the academy, if you're not too busy?" Hitomi stated.

"Naruto-kun doesn't have to do it mom." Hinata pointed out with a blush.

"I don't mind, I would love to do it." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Good, well she has the academy tomorrow if that's no problem?" Hitomi offered.

"It shouldn't be unless the Hokage has a mission for me." Naruto stated and looked at Hinata with a smile.

"Would you mind picking her up as well?" Hitomi asked

"I would be honored." Naruto stated with a smile.

 **-25 Minutes Later-**

Naruto ended up staying until Hinata had to go to bed, to which he volunteered to get her to her room since she was basically asleep. After he tucked her in, Hinata wanted to give Naruto a hug for doing all that he has done. After Naruto made sure she was asleep, he went to where Hitomi and Hiashi were and said goodbye. After that Naruto saw himself out and he vanished to his home. Naruto goes to his training ground to meditate, and to work on his tailed beast forms.

For Shukaku, he just gathers sand around his body to form a sort of armor. (Or just think of Gaara's partial transformation, except more humanoid.) For Matatabi, he is surrounded in blue flames and also grows two horns on his head. For Isobu, he grows armor that resembles the shell of Isobu. For Son Goku, he grows red fur similar to that of Son Goku. For Kokuo, his skin turns white as does his hair and he grows four horns and gains red outlines along the bottom his eyes. For Saiken, his skin becomes slimy and his skin and hair become a greyish-white. For Chomei, he grows wings and his skin resembles that of Chomei's armor. For Gyuki, his arms become more buff and he grows two horns that resemble that of a bull's, and his skin becomes a reddish-brown. For Kurama, he gains a cloak similar to fire, and grows two horns similar to fox ears. (Just look at his normal Kyuubi chakra mode)

After mastering his transformations, he went inside his house to go to sleep. As Naruto slept, his body began to glow. The glow began to go down after a while, and Naruto looked different. He looked to be older and taller, his hair became a darker yellow with dark red tips, and his whisker marks became more feral along with his teeth becoming sharper.

 **-Next Day-**

Naruto woke up around 7:00 and he went to the bathroom to do his hygienic duties, at least he would've if he didn't freeze when he looked into the mirror. He got over his shock when his tenants explained his new looks was a result of them changing his cellular makeup, and his body grew to accustom all of his power. So Naruto, after hearing the explanation, got ready to go pick up Hinata to take her to the academy.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

As Naruto exited his house and walked down to the village, the villagers noticed Naruto and took a second to notice it was "the demon" and continued to send glares his way. Naruto **Wind Shunshined** to the Hyuga compound and walked to the head family house. Naruto knocked on the door, which was answered by Hitomi.

"Naruto?" Hitomi asked with wide eyes

"Yes it is me, Hitomi-sama." Naruto replied with a smile.

"How did you change so much over night?" Hitomi asked with surprise.

"Might have to deal with a giant fox." Naruto partially lied, after all it was all the Bijuu, but nobody knows that.

"Okay, well you can come in if you want?" Hitomi offered.

"Sure." Naruto accepted.

Hitomi led Naruto to the living room so he could wait for Hinata to come downstairs. And he didn't have to wait too long, Hinata came downstairs in blue pants and a black skin-tight shirt and black shinobi sandals, she had her long hair in a high ponytail. (Spoilers: Think Hinata's hair when she got married.)

"You ready Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yes I am Naruto-kun." Hinata replied with a smile and blush.

Naruto led her outside and began to walk her to the academy. Like always the villagers were glaring at Naruto and Hinata looked at the villagers and back to Naruto with a concerned look. Naruto tells her not to worry about it, and they continue to walk to the academy.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

Naruto and Hinata arrive at the academy, and they walk to her class to where there is only about 10 people so far. Naruto realized that about 4 of them were clan heirs, those being Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, and Choji Akimichi. (In this fanfiction, Sasuke is going to be good because Naruto is going to prevent the Uchiha Massacre. And in this fanfiction the massacre won't happen until a little later and Naruto will stop it.) Shikamaru is lazy like always, Shino is just sitting there quietly, Choji is eating some chips, and Sasuke is being calm and sitting there with a smile. Hinata led Naruto to her seat which is in the middle right of the class.

Soon everyone else arrives, including Iruka Umino and Mizuki. Mizuki saw Naruto and frowned, as he saw Naruto as the Kyuubi. Iruka saw Naruto as well and was confused as he didn't know he was getting new students, especially the Kyuubi kid.

"Why are you here sir?" Iruka asked to Naruto.

"I was asked by the Hyuga to accompany Ms. Hyuga here through the academy. I'm not here to learn, if that's what you're wondering." Naruto stated, noticing Mizuki's glare.

"I hope you don't plan to be a nuisance?" Iruka questioned.

"You won't hear anything from me." Naruto stated.

"Okay, so let's begin today's lesson shall we?" Iruka stated.

 **-3 Hours Later-**

It was a long three hours before the students were released for lunch. Hinata gets her food that was prepared by her mother, and led Naruto to a table outside. Naruto and Hinata just makes a little small talk, and would've continued if Kiba Inuzuka didn't interrupt them.

"What do you think you're doing with my girl dobe?!" Kiba questioned loudly.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't like you that way, so you have no right to call her yours. And you don't even know me to be able to call me dobe." Naruto stated with barely restrained anger.

"I'm the alpha male here, and you better deal with it!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto placed a genjutsu barrier that hid them from sight and then charged Kiba and planted his knee in Kiba's stomach, causing Kiba to fall to his knees, coughing up blood. Naruto picked Kiba up by his neck and said, "I will not tolerate your stupidity, as long as you don't "threaten" me, then we could possibly be friends but you better get rid of that alpha-complex you have going on." Naruto stated, which caused Kiba to nod and Naruto placed him on his feet and healed Kiba, then dropped the genjutsu. Kiba then walked away to finish his food.

Naruto walked back over to Hinata and Hinata thanked Naruto for dealing with Kiba. They resume their small talk until their called back into class about half an hour later.

- **1/2 Hour Later-**

Iruka finishes his lesson on chakra theory, then leads the students outside to work on bukijutsu. The students work on kunai and shuriken throwing, with Sasuke Uchiha doing the best since he has had training from his brother. After all the students finishing throwing their kunai and shuriken, they begin their lesson on taijutsu to finish off the day.

They use an old tradition for the students to begin a spar with the seal of confrontation which is half of the tiger seal then finish with the seal of reconciliation, which is where they lock their fingers used to make the seal of confrontation. Hinata ends up fighting a civilian girl named Sakura Haruno, who tries to impress Sasuke, but ends up getting owned by Hinata who used the academy taijutsu style with great mastery. The rest of the fights, except the spar between Shikamaru and Choji, are pointless to talk about. The spar between Shikamaru and Choji wasn't a spar, as they couldn't fight each other because they were best friends.

The students were released to go home, and Naruto led Hinata home. They managed to talk a lot today, they were practically inseparable. So when they get to the Hyuga compound, Naruto stayed until it was almost night, until Naruto forced himself to leave. So Naruto said his goodbyes and managed to give Hinata a kiss on the cheek. Naruto vanished to his house in a red flash.

Naruto arrives at his training ground to converse with the Bijuu. Naruto began to meditate, but there was something different, Naruto was somewhere he didn't recognize. Naruto saw weird-looking flying creatures that were glowing and he saw other creatures that looked odd. Naruto went to a pond that was close and looked at his reflection, everything was normal. But as he was looking at his reflection, he saw this creature that had brown, white, and dark brown fur, it appeared to have a necklace made of bones, it had yellow eyes and had ears similar to a lemur. (The spirit that Wan meets)

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the Aye-aye spirit." The creature now called, Aye-aye spirit, replied, "What are you doing here?" The Aye-aye spirit asked.

"I don't even know where here is." Naruto stated, confused.

"You are in the spirit world." The Aye-aye spirit informed.

"Well, all I remember is meditating to go into my mindscape, and then I wake up here." Naruto stated while rubbing his head.

"You don't know about the spirit world?" The spirit asked, confused.

"No, I didn't know it existed until now." Naruto responded.

"Follow me." The spirit ordered.

Naruto, although not happy he is being ordered to do something, followed the spirit. Naruto is being led to a tall mountain, which had an entrance in the side, and was being lit by torches. Naruto saw a large spirit that was glowing bright blue and had darker blue markings, it was just floating there, majestically. Naruto felt the need to bow to it, and so he did, and as he did, unknown to him, his eyes began to glow a bright blue, which matched the spirit in front of him.

The large spirit, known as Raava, faced him with what resembled an eye, and went closer to Naruto, nearly touching him. And something happened, which surprised the spirits there, Naruto reached towards Raava, and there was a bright flash, and where Raava was, was a woman. (Think season 2 spirit Korra) Naruto and Raava began to ascend, and a bright blue glow emanated from them, and Raava began to glow white, and the light of Raava flowed into Naruto, causing Naruto to glow as well, and as the white glow entered him, a red glow left him.

The spirit that led Naruto here was kneeling and his eyes were wide, he has never seen anything like this. It seemed like Raava was actually fusing with Naruto, and it seemed that Naruto was absorbing Raava.

After a while, the glowing ended, and Raava was no longer there, but Naruto was, and he was glowing with similar markings to Raava.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"It appears that you absorbed Raava." The spirit stated with wide eyes.

"Is there a chance that Vaatu could reform, since he is a being of energy?" Naruto asked.

"It would be a very slim chance, but it is possible that a part of him could come back, as energy cannot be created nor destroyed." The spirit stated.

"Then it shall be my mission to find Vaatu and absorb him to keep the balance." Naruto stated with confidence.

"Then the spirits shall follow your path to create balance for the spirits once more." The spirit stated.

"I'm honored." Naruto stated while bowing.

"I'm the one who is honored, since you are basically the new Raava." The spirit stated, bowing in return.

Naruto then spends quite a while in the spirit realm, leaving millions of **Shadow Clones** to train in the ways of the spirits, especially the bending styles of the animals. After doing what he needed, he went back to the human realm. When Naruto arrived back to his body, he heard the Bijuu yelling for him.

" _Stop yelling_!" Naruto yelled mentally.

" _ **We were worried about you, it was like your spirit left your body, and you were unresponsive**_." Kurama stated with worry.

" _Everything is okay, I just went to the spirit realm._ " Naruto stated like it was nothing.

" _ **You were in the spirit realm!?**_ " The Bijuu yelled.

" _Yeah I was, stop yelling._ " Naruto complained.

" _ **The spirit realm is supposed to be a myth.**_ " Kurama stated.

" _It is very much real._ " Naruto stated.

Naruto just began to meditate in his mindscape which changed to resemble the spirit realm. Naruto was in the part of his mind where he was away from the Biju, Naruto was thinking of where Vaatu could be, as well as tomorrow and what he would do with Hinata.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **So Naruto has met the spirits and will receive real training in his bending. I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want to, it would be appreciated though, and tell me your thoughts and chapter 6 will be out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Vaatu and Balance

**I do not own any characters or techniques of Naruto or The Last Airbender, except some techniques that I'm not sure have been used, as well as some OC characters that may come up. But everything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Naruto is not anywhere near his power in the canon story, he is above godlike but will train for all his power. –Every bloodline, bending Naruto, infinite chakra, every summon, every sage mode, chakra sage, all tailed beasts- NarutoxHinata (I promise Naruto will be beyond godlike)**

 **Thanks for your reviews, they help a lot considering this is my first fanfiction, so I really appreciate the reviews. I'm going to do my best at including more detail.**

 **Chapter 6: Finding Vaatu and Balance**

Naruto, while in his mindscape, went through the memories of Raava, he was learning the ways of the Avatars. He learned that Raava left the human realm after Avatar Korra died. Raava managed to retrieve the memories of the past Avatars. She took years to do it, which explains the time period, nobody uses bending anymore, and that explains how long it took Raava. The energy that people use converted to chakra, people went from using the spiritual energy to combining it with the physical energy to create chakra. So Naruto is the only person in the Shinobi World that use the separate parts of chakra to bend the elements.

Naruto at the same time was looking for a similar energy output to Vaatu. Naruto has also become calmer due to the effect of Raava. Although he can snap and when he does it's not going to be a pretty sight. Naruto senses that something is going to happen to which he will destroy the elemental nations.

Naruto exits his mindscape, feeling that it was time to get ready to pick up Hinata. Naruto wears something different today, he wore an outfit just like that of Zuko when he joined team avatar, and Zuko was the best friend of Aang. Naruto also cuts his hair to about the length of Zuko as well, just a little longer though. He also made the swords that Zuko had with his **Yin-Yang Release**. Naruto then went to go pick up Hinata.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

Naruto arrives at the Hyuga compound and went to Head Family house. Naruto knocked on the door like always which was answered by Hiashi this time.

"Hinata should be downstairs soon, you want some food while you wait?" Hiashi offered.

"No thank you Hiashi-sama." Naruto responded, and went inside after Hiashi allowed him.

While waiting, Naruto was practicing his fire bending, his fire was actually white, but he could alter the color by changing the heat output. Naruto didn't wait long for Hinata, Hinata got her lunch from her mother and Hinata and Naruto were on their way to the academy. Naruto led Hinata down a road that avoided the villagers and it was also a nice sight. The path was going through clear landscape that had a pond with colorful flowers all around the area. Naruto and Hinata arrived at the academy about 10 minutes later, and they were there early so they could just talk about everyday stuff. Naruto tells Hinata more than he does anyone else, and Hinata trusts Naruto more than anything else, and due to this their bond is stronger than anything that can be forged between two people.

Naruto and Hinata sat there until everyone arrived, and after Iruka arrived the lesson started. Mizuki arrived a bit late, Naruto had his suspicions about his whereabouts and he was planning to send a **Shadow Clone** to follow him every day. The lesson continued like it always does, with the students being taught the history of the village, chakra theory, and some other stuff the civilian council pushed, such as academics and stuff that doesn't apply to being a shinobi. The students are released to lunch, and like always Hinata just eats her food and Naruto makes small talk with her. But one thing that was different was the way the others from civilian families looked at him, it was like the way the villagers looked at him. But one difference between the kids and the adults is that the kid's eyes hold curiosity and not just hate.

Lunch is soon over and the students are called inside to resume the lesson, and after the lesson they go outside to do the lessons on bukijutsu, after which the taijutsu spars begin. The fights like always are nothing special, because it is mainly civilian girls trying to impress Sasuke. Naruto is disgusted with the way the academy teaches, it seems they are making the shinobi world look like rainbows and sunshine, however it is much darker, these kids will not be able to deal with their first kill at all. Naruto knows it is the civilian council that buttered up the academy so their children can pass and they don't see what can happen to their children. Naruto is so tempted to desert this village and burn it to the ground.

The students are released from class, so Naruto led Hinata home on the path they took in the morning. Naruto took Hinata home but didn't stay like he did yesterday. Naruto felt a signal, he found Vaatu and he is going to find him. So Naruto said his goodbyes to Hinata and he flashed to where he felt Vaatu.

Vaatu was found in a dark cave, that had a giant statue and it was giving off some chakra. Vaatu took over the body of a human, the human happened to be an old man, who went by the name of Madara Uchiha. Vaatu chose Madara because Madara's soul is dark, which made it easier for Vaatu to take over.

"Vaatu!" Naruto yelled to Vaatu.

"Who are you? I feel Raava in you, are you the Avatar?" Vaatu asked.

"Not quite, I accidentally absorbed her and her soul is now a part of me, we are now one entity and I have all her memories." Naruto informed.

"Then you should know that you can't beat me alone, especially since I took over one of the strongest warriors of this plane." Vaatu said arrogantly

"Korra beat you, and without Raava as well." Naruto reminded with a smirk because he got Vaatu angered.

"Shut up!" Vaatu roared going into his spirit form, turning a reddish-brown with red on the outside of his body and with Vaatu's marks while in Madara's body with the same hair and armor.

Vaatu then charged Naruto and launched **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation** , and then dashed behind Naruto and threw his fist with as much power as he could into Naruto's back, and it would've hit if Naruto didn't dodge, and kick Vaatu in the back and kicked him into the fire jutsu, and when Vaatu hit the fire jutsu, Naruto bent some white hot flames, and made it fly into Vaatu's back. There was a large explosion that launched Vaatu into the wall, and Naruto used his earthbending to lock his arms and legs into the wall, after that Naruto super-heated the wall so Vaatu couldn't use an earth jutsu to escape. Naruto used his energy bending to bind Vaatu to make sure he couldn't move at all, Vaatu tried to use his energybending to try to free himself, it was partially successful as he freed his limbs but he couldn't move much more. Vaatu tried one more attempt, and he managed to break free, and he charged Naruto and threw his left fist at Naruto's face, but Naruto grabbed Vaatu's fist with his left hand and pulled him down and drove his knee into Vaatu's stomach and hit Vaatu in his back with his right elbow. Vaatu spun his legs and pushed himself up with his hands and tried to kick Naruto in his head while he was in the air, but Naruto blocked with his forearm and sent Vaatu into the wall again with airbending. Naruto pulled Vaatu towards him with airbending and caught Vaatu by his neck and began to drain his energy. Vaatu began to glow a dark purple and Naruto was glowing blue, and Vaatu's energy was flowing into Naruto, and Naruto was becoming white with black energy flowing through the white. When Naruto did this, he received Madara's memories as well. He saw him train a boy named Obito and the formation of the plan to get the tailed beasts to combine them into the Juubi to use the **Infinite Tsukuyomi**. Naruto sat down and began to meditate to go to the Spirit Realm and tell the spirits the news if they didn't already feel the shift in energy.

 **-In the Spirit Realm-**

After Naruto arrived in the Spirit world and saw it was a bit brighter, there was this sense of peace. It was really calming and Naruto just felt in place here, he felt really connected. Naruto just came up with the conclusion it was because of Raava and Vaatu. Naruto was confronted by the spirits and they began to bow to him. The Aye-aye spirit walked forward and kneeled to Naruto.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked.

"You brought balance back to the spirit world, and we are now grateful to you." The Aye-aye spirit replied.

"Well you guys don't have to kneel to me, we are equals here." Naruto stated with a smile.

"We appreciate your values Naruto-sama." The spirit stated with a smile.

"Please don't call me that, we have no need for honorifics here, by the way, what should I call you?" Naruto asked.

"You can call me…..Remuru." Remuru replied with a smile. (Remuru is Japanese for Lemur)

"Well, I came here to tell you that I absorbed Vaatu, but you guys already know." Naruto stated with a smile.

"That we are." Remuru agreed.

Naruto spent a little more time with the spirits before he had to leave to go back to the real world. So after he said goodbye to all the spirits, his spiritual body flashed and he was back to the human realm.

Absorbing Vaatu didn't only effect the spirit realm, it also affected the human realm. Although not as much as the spirit realm, little things were changed, such as the way the world looked. The human realm's hatred was too powerful to be changed. Naruto just feels so out of place in the human realm. The only things that keep him here is the Hyugas, the Ichirakus, and the Hokage. After just thinking about that, Naruto flashes to his house and immediately goes to bed.

Raava and Vaatu have different effects on Naruto, for example, with Vaatu his anger gets multiplied, and with Raava his love gets multiplied. So his hate for the villagers is multiplied, and his love for the Hokage, the Ichirakus, and the Hyugas is multiplied at the same time. Naruto notices this while he is sleeping, the influence of Raava and Vaatu affect his mindscape and he can tell the differences naturally.

Like always Naruto wakes up around 7:00 and leaves around 10 minutes later too get to Hinata's house. Naruto arrives at her house and knocks on the door, and this time it's answered by Hanabi, who has long, black hair, that reaches down to the middle of her back, with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She also has large, white eyes — a trait shared by all members of her clan. In the anime, her eyes have a hint of lilac in them, Hanabi was wearing a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt with mesh armor underneath with blue shorts and sandals, and her hair reached the middle of her back.

"Yes Naruto-niisan?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm here for your sister Imōto." Naruto stated with a smile.

"She's still getting ready for the academy," Hanabi said as she let Naruto in, "Tou-san and Kaa-san are in a meeting right now." Hanabi informed.

"Where's your guy's caretaker?" Naruto asked.

"She's making breakfast." Hanabi informed.

"Breakfast is done Hanabi!" A side branch female, named Emi, called out.

"Coming." Hanabi called back.

Hinata at the same time comes down the stairs, ready to go to the academy. Hinata's attire is a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots. At the sight Naruto had a noticeable blush, and waited for her to get downstairs. Hinata snaps Naruto out of it by poking his face with a smile. Naruto smiles nervously and rubs the back of his head. Naruto then opened the door for them both to make their way to the academy.

Naruto and Hinata went the way they did yesterday, so they could avoid the villagers. Naruto asks Hinata if she could ever hate him, and Hinata stated that he saved her, she could never hate him.

"On the 10th of October, the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, as an entity of energy cannot be killed. Instead he did the only thing he could, he sealed it into a newborn, and I was the only one born on that day. Meaning, I was the one used for the sealing, I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto stated while looking at the ground.

"So that's why most of the village glares at you?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded. Hinata hugs Naruto and begins crying on Naruto's shoulder, "Is that why you thought I would hate you?" Hinata asks and looks Naruto in the eyes, to which he nodded. Hinata did something that surprised both of them, she kisses him on the lips, and they sat there for a good 5 minutes. Naruto then spoke up.

"That was great, you think we should get going?" Naruto asked with a smile, and a blushing Hinata nodded.

Naruto and Hinata arrive a little bit later, but still before most of the students arrived. They sat in their normal seats, and they just talk about some stuff, especially the kiss.

"So….that kiss huh?" Naruto asked with a blush.

"Yeah, w-what do w-we d-do about i-it?" Hinata asked with a blush.

"Well, do you just want to figure out where this can lead us, I mean we're only 8?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just figure out what this means for us." Hinata replies with confidence and a smile.

The rest of the day just went like normal, except Naruto and Hinata held hands quite often. After they were dismissed, they walked slowly on the path they took to the academy. All the while holding hands, and they walked in relative silence. When they arrived at Hinata's house, Naruto was led inside with Hinata holding his hand. Hiashi and Hitomi notice this, and they smile, they saw Naruto and Hinata just sitting in the living room. Naruto and Hinata talked for quite a bit, but then Naruto said he had to go, to which they both didn't want to leave, but they knew Naruto had to go. So after a while, Naruto said his goodbyes, and flashed to his house.

Naruto walked quite slowly to his meditation room that he made after he became allies with the spirits. When Naruto got there, he heard Kurama talk to him.

" _ **Hey kit, we need to talk to you in your mindscape.**_ " Kurama stated.

Naruto just shrugged and sat down and began to meditate. Naruto appeared in his mindscape and went to where the Bijuu resided.

"You needed me guys?" Naruto asked.

" **Yes kit, we found out something you might not like.** " Kurama stated.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, confused to what is going on.

" **We found out that we will not be alive much longer**." Kurama stated while looking at the ground.

"What! There has to be some way for you to live!" Naruto shouted, "I'm going to find a way for you guys to live, I promise on my life." Naruto proclaimed.

" **We don't have much time**." Kurama stated with a heavy heart.

Naruto faded away out of his mindscape, as soon as he was in control of his body, he inspected the seal. Naruto began to draw out some ideas for a seal that will free the Bijuu but will keep him alive. Naruto then came up with an idea, what if he modified the current seal that will free the Bijuu but will keep them attached to Naruto so they can both live? Naruto went with the idea, he channeled chakra to his hand and did what no one else can, and he used his chakra to move parts of the seal that was made by the gods. Naruto made a linking seal to where Naruto basically had a chain on the Bijuu, and he separated the Bijuu to where they were still together but separated in a sense. Naruto spent quite a while working on the seal, he almost died on multiple occasions, but he still survived. Naruto, although being pretty much invincible in all ways, was very tired and out of it.

The Bijuu were surprised on how Naruto modified the seal in such a way, he basically saved them from becoming the Juubi again. Although they are tired as well, they are now part of Naruto, more than before, but still different beings, their energy was going in to Naruto, but their energy would come back. Until that, they will rest in Naruto until that day. The Bijuu actually won't be Bijuu anymore, with Naruto being part Raava and Vaatu, they have become spirits themselves.

 **-2 Hours Later-**

Naruto woke up about 2 hours later, and when he got up, he went into his mindscape. Naruto went to find the Bijuu, he didn't have to take long. Naruto found a hall with nine doors, each with a number 1 through 9. With each of the Bijuu having their own place in Naruto's mind, it made it easier for him to control their chakra. Naruto made the walls go down so he could see all the Bijuu and they could see each other.

"Did I fix it?" Naruto asked.

" **Yes you did kit**." Kurama replied with a smile.

"Well I have to go to the spirit realm for a little while." Naruto stated.

" **Okay kit.** " Kurama acknowledged.

With that Naruto vanished out of his mindscape and sent his soul to the spirit realm to spend some time with the spirits and to dispel his **Shadow Clones**.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I tried to add more detail, and if you want leave some detailed suggestions that you have that I can add to make it better. Chapter 7 should be out soon as well.**


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation and Missions

**I do not own any characters or techniques of Naruto or The Last Airbender, except some techniques that I'm not sure have been used, as well as some OC characters that may come up. But everything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Naruto is not anywhere near his power in the canon story, he is above godlike but will train for all his power. –Every bloodline, bending Naruto, infinite chakra, every summon, every sage mode, chakra sage, all tailed beasts- NarutoxHinata (I promise Naruto will be beyond godlike)**

 **Thanks for your reviews, they help a lot considering this is my first fanfiction, so I really appreciate the reviews. I'm going to do my best at including more detail.**

 **Chapter 7: Graduation and Missions**

When Naruto left his mindscape, he went to the spirit world. When he arrived, he went into his spirit form which he found out about when he dispelled his clones. This form was basically him glowing white, with black flames to appear floating through him, it also possessed the symbols that Raava and Vaatu had. Naruto then began to explore the spirit world and just greet various spirits. Naruto then decided he wanted to train, to which he went to a secluded area.

Naruto then began to work on his spiritual prowess, he did this by controlling his energy to expel in a blast or to surround an object. When he surrounded an object with his energy, he could drain the energy from it, or give energy to it, and this allowed him to destroy and heal. He gained this specific application of his energy from Raava's and Vaatu's energy. He practiced this by creating trees and plants, to which he drained energy and gave energy to it. Another thing spiritual energy he gained was the physical aspect. His energy is so powerful that his body has to change to hold it. So his physical abilities were multiplied with his energy.

After finishing his training, he appeared back to the physical plane. When he opened his eyes, he noticed it was night time. He then when to his bed to just rest.

 **-4 Years Later-**

Over the years, Naruto has increased his power even more than before. Now he could apply the energy of Raava and Vaatu into his jutsu, doing this would exponentially increase the power. Naruto and Hinata have also become closer, with Naruto helping the training of Hinata. Naruto helped Hinata with some elemental training, with Hiashi's permission of course. Naruto found out Hinata's element was water, which explains why she has had some difficulty with the Hyuga's taijutsu, as it was based around solid movements associated with an earth affinity. So with some training with Naruto, Hinata was around Jonin-level, having quite high chakra reserves, this was due to the constant chakra control exercises. With the constant chakra control exercises, Hinata also has pretty much perfect chakra control. Her taijutsu was also pretty good, Naruto had Hinata use weights to make her stronger and faster to be able to attack faster and harder. Her ninjutsu contained a large amount of water release jutsu, also with her having plenty of non-elemental jutsu. Her genjutsu, due to having near perfect chakra control, was perfect with her being able to cast almost any genjutsu. She trained in the use of senbon and the basic ninja tools, such as kunai and shuriken, so she has pretty good precision.

Naruto was also trained in the style of the Hyuga, he mastered the style in less than a day using shadow clones. He also applied his various elements into the style including his spiritual energies. Each had a different effect, each being pretty explainable, but will be seen later on. Naruto was also doing more and more missions, with him doing more than over 250 missions of each rank, except S-ranks, since they're pretty rare, he has done his fair share of those too though.

Today was Hinata's graduation from the academy, and so far, with the help of Naruto, has been top kunoichi through her time at the academy. Naruto has been pretty angered by the villagers, and is pretty close to snapping. Little does he know that time is closer then he thought.

As usual, Naruto is getting ready to go get Hinata to take her to the academy. His attire has changed a bit, while still having the similar outfit to Zuko's, he now has the gloves that Aang had when he was in the Fire Nation academy. He also changed the color scheme to black with white trims and white gloves. When he was finished, he warped to the Hyuga compound. Naruto then walked into Hinata's house, he was greeted by Hitomi.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Hinata should be down soon." Hitomi stated with a smile.

"Okay, how have you been Hitomi-sama?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"Pretty good Naruto-kun, you?" Hitomi replied, then asked.

"I've been good too." Naruto replied.

Naruto then waited for Hinata, when she came down the stairs, she was wearing a blue shirt with the kanji for water on the back, and black pants and shinobi sandals with white tape connecting her pants to her sandals. Naruto walked up to her and greeted her by holding her hand down the rest of the stairs and giving her a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning hime." Naruto greeted with a big smile.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted back with a smile.

Naruto and Hinata then headed out after Hinata grabbed her lunch. Naruto and Hinata took the path they usually do that is away from everyone else. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the academy. They then entered the building and went to Hinata's class, and sat where they usually do.

Everyone else soon arrived, ready to pass the exam. Everyone was conversing really loudly, and when Iruka arrived, he told everyone to quiet down, to which they didn't, and he then used the **Devil Head no Jutsu** , and everyone quieted down.

Iruka began the day with, "Today is the day you potentially become genin. So, to pass the exam you have to pass the written exam, complete the taijutsu portion by having a spar with one of your fellow classmates, and then finally, preform the three academy jutsu." Iruka then began to pass out the written exam, along with Mizuki, and Naruto moved away from the students when the tests were being handed out. "You will have about 30 minutes to finish, begin." Iruka finished.

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

During the 30 minutes, Naruto was just conversing with his tenants, but at the same time could feel the gaze of Mizuki. Naruto sneered at him with anger, he was so close to burning him to the bone. But then the timer went off at which Iruka began to collect the tests as the students exited to the sparring grounds.

When everyone was there, Iruka began to speak, "Now you are going to spar each other in a one on one spar. First up is…," it continued until Sasuke was called, and he was up against Hinata.

The easiest way to put was, Hinata owned Sasuke. At the beginning, Sasuke charged first, and threw a right hook towards Hinata's face, Hinata grabbed Sasuke's fist and hit Sasuke in the shoulder with a Jyuken strike. Sasuke lost all movement in his right shoulder, after the strike, Sasuke spun and tried to kick Hinata in the side with his right foot, reacting quickly, Hinata blocked with her left shin and followed with her own kick to which she jumped and spun in the air and kicked Sasuke on the left side of his face with her right foot. Sasuke was launched back quite far, and slowly got back up with a scowl, and charged Hinata again, jumping and throwing his left leg forward, aiming for Hinata's right cheek, once again, Hinata blocked with her right forearm and quickly struck all the tenketsu in Sasuke's left leg, sending him to the ground, and Hinata finished it with a Jyuken strike to Sasuke's lower back, temporarily paralyzing him from the waist down.

Hinata then said, "No problem." Iruka then lead the students back into the building to do the last part of the exam, the ninjutsu portion.

Once inside, Iruka called the students individually into a separate room to perform the three academy jutsu. The civilian students did well due to having a little amount of chakra, which inherently gives them near-perfect chakra control. The students from clans also did well due to the training their families gave them. Hinata, wanting to show off, did another version of the **Clone Jutsu** , she did the **Shadow Clone no Jutsu** , about 10 to be exact, and this gave her extra marks, further insuring her place as Kunoichi of the Year. After everyone was finished and back in the original room, Iruka then congratulated his students, giving them a speech. Afterwards, Iruka then told them to be back in a week for team placements.

After being released, Naruto and Hinata walked to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate, although it was no surprise she graduated. When they entered the small ramen shack, Naruto called out to the owner, Teuchi Ichiraku.

"Hey old man!" Naruto exclaimed.

This got a reaction in the form of, "Naruto my boy!" which was followed by, "What can I do for you?" Teuchi asked.

"We are here to celebrate Hinata-Chan's graduation, and we are both going to start off with a large miso ramen for both of us." Naruto replied.

"You got it, and congratulations Hinata-san." Teuchi stated.

Then a girl with brown hair and an apron came over, her name was Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi. She started a conversation with them by asking, "How are you guys?"

Naruto replied for the both of them by saying, "Pretty good, you?" He asked.

"It's been pretty good." Ayame replied.

Teuchi came out with two steaming bowls of ramen, and placed them down in front of them, and said, "This is on the house, as our small gift for your graduation."

"Thank you Teuchi-san." Hinata thanked with a smile as she cracked her chopsticks along with Naruto as both began to eat their ramen.

After they were finished, Naruto and Hinata began to walk to the Hyuga compound. When they arrived, Naruto said his goodbyes. When he began to walk away, he sensed someone in the woods with an elevated heartbeat, with his curiosity, he went to go check it out with his blue byakugan activated. He saw Mizuki dashing through the forest with the **Scroll of Seals**. Naruto went after him, and quickly appeared in front of Mizuki, causing Mizuki to freeze on the tree branch he landed on.

"What do you think you're doing Mizuki?" Naruto questioned with a serious expression, glaring at Mizuki.

"That's not your business!" Mizuki exclaimed, with slight fear, knowing a bit about Naruto's power.

"It appears you're stealing the **Scroll of Seals** , are you not?" Naruto asked glaring even more at him.

Mizuki replied with a **Doton: Doryūdan** , firing an earth dragon at Naruto, who moved his forward and stopped the dragon in midair, and fired a **Raiton: Rairyudon no Jutsu** , firing a big lightning dragon that was red, the lightning dragon dwarfed the earth dragon and went on to hit Mizuki. Mizuki slowly and painfully got up, and popped in a food pill, healing him a bit. Naruto then appeared in front of Mizuki, which made Mizuki gasp before he was launched away by an Earth-Release enhanced punch.

Mizuki was launched through various trees, and when he stopped, Naruto appeared in front of him again, grabbing him by the neck, slightly crushing it. Mizuki coughed up blood, and Naruto pulsed lightning chakra through his hand, and the lightning chakra went through Mizuki's body, causing Mizuki to scream. Mizuki then passed out from the pain, then Naruto shouldered the scroll on one shoulder and Mizuki on the other. Naruto flashed into the Hokage's office, to see the Hokage standing by the window. Naruto placed the scroll down and tossed Mizuki down to the ground after tying him up and sealing his chakra.

"Well done Naruto-kun." The Sandaime stated.

"What do you want done with Mizuki?" Naruto asked.

"Give him to Anko and Ibiki," Hiruzen replied, "and if you don't mind, put the scroll where it belongs." Hiruzen finished.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruto replied and picked both the scroll and Mizuki, taking them both to where they had to go.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

It didn't take Naruto long to finish his task, and after he did, he went back to the Hokage. When he arrived, he asked the Hokage if he had any missions, to which he was asked what rank, Naruto replied with an S-rank. Naruto was in luck because the Hokage had some.

"Can I take multiple S-rank missions?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'm done with being surprised with you." Hiruzen stated with a chuckle.

"I can create reinforced clones, which have the same durability as me." Naruto informed with a laugh when he saw the Hokage chuckle.

"Of course you can." Hiruzen laughed, and when Naruto created 3 clones, gave each a mission statement.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Naruto exclaimed as each Naruto vanished to complete his four missions.

 **-With the first clone-**

This Naruto's mission was to investigate the use of a meteorite that can give someone special chakra. He is going to Hoshigakure that is found in the land of bears. His objective is to just find out whatever he can about it.

 **-With the second clone-**

This clone's mission is to go to Iwagakure and to propose a treaty, and end the tension. This would be a suicide mission for anyone who isn't Naruto, or his clones.

 **-With the third clone-**

This clone is going to assist Sunagakure with a problem, more specifically, a "man" named Sasori, the reason for this is because he is a missing-nin that specializes in puppetry, using chakra threads to control puppets created by the puppets. The important thing about Sasori, is that he can create puppets from humans. So Naruto has to go help Suna get rid of Sasori as a sense of being allies.

 **-With the real Naruto-**

Naruto's mission is to help with a missing-nin as well, this mission is from Kiri, and Naruto has to find a man named Karyū. Karyū is a lava-release user that ran away because he didn't want to be used as a weapon. Naruto's mission is to just find him and bring him back Kiri.

After getting his stuff ready, Naruto along with his clones set out on their missions, each going their own way. Naruto started on his way to Kiri and teleported along with his clones to their destinations. Naruto created another shadow clone to go tell the Mizukage, Mei, that he is going to help find Karyū, maybe even along with the Lightning Group.

After sending a pulse out, Naruto spots the Lightning Group, and sets out towards them, but does not teleport, as he wants to enjoy this. Even though he didn't teleport, he was traveling pretty fast. Before he caught them, Naruto placed a seal on himself that limits his power to less than 5% of his full power, which is more than enough to take care of pretty high-ranking shinobi. After he sets the seal, he appears in front of the group, to which the members reacted pretty fast. There were three members, with there being 2 males and 1 female, the first male was Karyū, he has long bluish-purple hair and pale lips, the second male was Nowaki, he had long green hair and yellow eyes, he is seen wearing a dark hooded cloak and has a scar under his left eye. The female was named Guren, Guren wears red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face, her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves, and under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

Nowaki fires off a **Futon: Great Breakthrough** , the wind jutsu bursts towards Naruto who goes into his **Fire Chakra Mode** , which covers him in flames, the wind jutsu continues on to hit Naruto which fuels the fire on him, after which he deactivated his chakra cloak.

"I'm here on behalf of Kiri, the Godaime Mizukage wishes to house you in Kirigakure." Naruto stated.

"If you can defeat us, we will go to Kiri." Karyū stated, and charges Naruto.

When Naruto saw Karyū charge him, he immediately went into his Airbending stances, using the style without the bending. When Karyū sent a kick towards Naruto's face, Naruto bent backwards, and dodged another kick aimed at his feet that was from Nowaki, after flipping backwards, landing on his hands and pushing himself into the air. While in the air, Karyū jumped towards him and kicked down, to which Naruto caught his foot and threw him away after kicking him in the side. When Naruto landed, he bent to the side, dodging a left hook from Nowaki, and had to flip to the side to dodge a crystal spike coming from the ground.

When Naruto landed once again, he dashed at Nowaki, hammered his fist into Nowaki's stomach, launching him into a stone cliff, and used Earthbending to bind him. When he dodged another crystal spike, he appeared behind Guren and hit her in the base of her spine with his knee, launching her away as well, and also used Earthbending to bind her as well. He was charged again by Karyū, dodging a **Lava Release: Lava Shuriken** and firing back a **Lava Release: Lavathrower** which launched a Lava dragon at Karyū, and Karyū barely dodged it, with his right shoulder being hit, burning his arm quite severely.

Naruto then charged him and planted his knee into Karyū's stomach, sending him to the ground. Naruto then relaxed, barely breaking a sweat, and started talking to Karyū.

"So," Naruto began," when do you think you'll be ready to go back to Kiri?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Soon, just let us rest for a bit." Karyū stated with a sigh.

After they rested, they were back on their way to Kiri. When they arrived, they went to the Mizukage tower. They walked in, and Naruto led them to Mei, to where they were registered as Kiri shinobi.

 **-With the first clone when Naruto began his mission-**

The clone arrived at the land of bears, and applied the same seal that base Naruto did. After which he continued on his way to Hoshigakure, when he almost arrived, he was attack by someone flying with wings that appeared to be purple chakra.

When the mystery person dived Naruto, Naruto dodged to the side and grabbed the person by their neck a slammed them into the ground. Naruto removed their gas mask, and underneath, he found a young genin, his name was Sumaru, Sumaru has reddish-brown eyes and short smooth black hair that partly curls around his head and parts of his blue Hoshigakure forehead protector.

Naruto picks him up and takes him to Hoshigakure. When he reaches the village, he could feel the energy of the meteorite, after he drops off Sumaru stealthily in the medical area, he appears in the room that holds the meteorite. He walks toward it, and picks it up and begins to absorb its energy. After about a minute, Naruto absorbed all the energy. Naruto left to recon the rest of the village, but finds nothing of use. Although, Naruto found a young boy who was severely wounded from what appeared to be chakra-inflicted. Naruto gives the boy a small amount of chakra to heal him then vanishes away from the village.

 **-With the second clone when Naruto began his mission-**

Naruto applied the same seal as the others, and continued on his way to Iwa. When he got close, he was approached by some Iwa ANBU. The ANBU, seeing Naruto's headband, lets loose some KI, which didn't affect Naruto in the slightest.

"I request an audience with your Kage to propose a treaty." Naruto stated as polite as he could.

The ANBU, not knowing what to do, just shunshined him to the Tsuchikage tower. After the secretary allowed Naruto through, Naruto approached the Tsuchikage's office and knocked on the door. Naruto entered after hearing an enter. When Naruto entered, he was given a glare from the old Tsuchikage, most likely due to how he looked like the man that slaughtered over a thousand of his troops.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" The Tsuchikage questioned with KI leaking out.

"I'm here to propose a treaty between Konoha and Iwa." Naruto replied with a straight face.

"What makes you think I would allow this?" The Tsuchikage, known as Ohnoki, questioned some more with his KI lowering.

"I propose a duel between me and your strongest shinobi, and if I win you form a treaty with Konoha.

Ohnoki, not being able to decline the challenge, accepted, and told him he was going to fight Kurotsuchi, his granddaughter. "If you defeat my granddaughter, I will agree to form a treaty with Konoha." Ohnoki said, knowing his granddaughter would win, but he was really mistaken.

 **-1 Day later-**

It was agreed that Naruto and Kurotsuchi would battle a day later. It was now time for the fight to begin. Kurotsuchi has short, black hair and distinctly pink eyes which are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were standing in a large arena, facing one another. At the alert of the Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi charged Naruto and threw a punch at Naruto's face at Jonin-level speeds, Naruto catches the fist and twists her wrist and brings her arm over his shoulder and pulls her over dropping her into the ground. Kurotsuchi spins her legs and pushed herself up with her arms and jumped away from Naruto, when she landed, she went through the hand-seals for **Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet** , and fires 3 medium-sized lava clumps at Naruto, who retaliates with a **Lava Release: Lava Hydra Bullet Technique** , this jutsu swallows Kurotsuchi's jutsu and attacked her, she would've been hit if she didn't use the **Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique** and get away, just to pop up behind Naruto, and Naruto spins around and kicks Kurotsuchi in her left side and launches her away.

Naruto launches himself towards Kurotsuchi and plants his fist in her stomach and launches a brutal barrage of strikes on her body and pushes her away using his Airbending. She roughly hit the wall of the arena, and Naruto charged again and begins to spin, causing a large lightning tornado to form for the **Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado** to take form, and it flies straight at Kurotsuchi, hitting her full force, creating a large cloud of dust that Naruto disperses with his Airbending.

Ohnoki approaches his granddaughter to check on her, when he does, he realizes that she is still alive, albeit very wounded.

"You're going to fight me next." Ohnoki stated with a serious expression.

"As you wish." Naruto replied.

Ohnoki went through the hand-seals for **Earth Release: Golem** **Technique** , creating a large golem that tried to crush Naruto, but Naruto uses his partial white Susanoo that looks similar to the pattern of his spirit mode, with the white having black flame-like patterns moving through it. Ohnoki gasped when he saw the Susanoo form into a torso with four arms and a skeletal head with flames coming down his head. The Susanoo caught the fist of the golem and created a white sword that has the same pattern as itself and cut through the golem easily. Naruto dispersed the Susanoo and jumped into the air, firing off a **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation** , making Ohnoki even more surprised, he would've gotten caught in it if he didn't use the **Earth Release: Moving Earth Core** to raise the earth up in front of him, the fire almost burned through to him, but he fused into the ground under Naruto.

Naruto, noticing Ohnoki's position under him, used the **Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique** to make him fall fast to punch the ground, and when he did, it felt like an earthquake, Ohnoki was surprised again as he couldn't preform that jutsu to that level and Ohnoki barely dodged the fist, but got sent flying from the impact.

Naruto charged Ohnoki and appeared behind him and kicked him in the back sending him into an earth wall he raised with his Earthbending. Ohnoki was close to passing out, and pulled out his trump card, he began to use his **Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique** , and he fired it at Naruto, but Naruto easily dodged and used the **Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique** that flew towards Ohnoki, once again surprising him, but couldn't move this time because the wood dragon was draining his chakra, and wrapped around him.

"Checkmate." Naruto stated with a small smile.

"I guess, I feel like a treaty would benefit us." Ohnoki replied, and Naruto released the dragon, restoring Ohnoki's chakra to him.

Ohnoki and Naruto wrote up the treaty, and Naruto teleports the treaty to the Hokage to sign it, and Naruto takes the treaty back to the Tsuchikage to finish his mission.

 **-With the third clone when Naruto began his mission-**

This Naruto placed the same seal on himself to limit his power. Naruto arrived at Suna and walked to the village. Naruto gets intercepted by Suna Jonin.

"State your business." One of the three Jonin stated.

"I'm here on a mission to aid Suna with a missing-nin, Sasori of the Red Sand." Naruto answered.

"Follow us, and don't stray." The Jonin stated getting a nod from Naruto.

 **-20 Minutes Later-**

After about 20 minutes of walking, Naruto reached the Kazekage tower. Naruto was escorted by the Jonin into the office of the Yondaime Kazekage.

"Yondaime-sama, this young shinobi was sent by Konoha to help us find Sasori." The Jonin reported.

"Konoha sent one shinobi, he must be really good, especially for his age." The Yondaime inspected.

"I'm regarded as one of the strongest shinobi my Kage has ever met." Naruto informed.

"Really now?" The Yondaime asked, "Do you think you're up to the task? What's your name?" The Yondaime questioned, to which Naruto nodded.

"I'm more than up to the task Yondaime-sama, and my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto stated with a bow.

"Well, we have shinobi searching the desert, if you find Sasori, capture him and return him." The Yondaime ordered to which Naruto said 'Hai', and vanished which surprised the middle-aged kage, as he didn't the young shinobi move at all.

 **-In the desert of Suna-**

Naruto extended his senses to find Sasori, and about after 5 minutes, Naruto found Sasori. Naruto dashed towards where he found Sasori.

 **-With Sasori-**

Sasori could feel someone closing in on him. Sasori doesn't know how he was found, but he wasn't getting captured today. Sasori was in a small cave working on his puppets. Before he could register what happened, he was kicked in his face away from his workbench. He didn't know what could hit that hard, but he had a headache from that hit.

Sasori looked up to see a blonde wearing a closed dark-grey cloak over a red shirt and void-black fingerless-gloves, with void-black pants with boots that blended in with the pants.

"Who are you?" Sasori questioned.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Naruto replied before appearing behind Sasori and roundhouse kicked him into a wall with his left leg.

Naruto appeared next to him again and picked him up by his neck and begins to hammer into Sasori's stomach, and after punching him in the stomach once more, Naruto throws him away and punches some weak-level flames with Firebending at Sasori. Because the fire was normal level Firebending, it didn't kill Sasori, but gave him some pretty dirty burns. When Sasori impacted the wall, Naruto begins to use Sasori's puppets that was on his table and sends them all (all of them equals about 5, the rest are in Sasori's seals) at Sasori.

Naruto makes three of them use their blades to try slice Sasori, but Sasori dodges, barely, and tries to run away, but the other two puppets intercept him. When the other two intercepted Sasori, the three with their blades drawn charged Sasori, with two coming from the top and one of them coming from the bottom. The three puppets sent a slice at Sasori, all of them at least grazed him, which had a lot of effect since Sasori dosed the blades in poison. Naruto dropped the puppets and charged Sasori and knocked him out with a chop to the back of the neck. When Naruto knocked him out, he removed the poison from Sasori.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

Naruto appeared in the Kazekage's, which surprised the Kazekage. "Mission accomplished." Naruto reported with Sasori bound over his shoulder.

"Well done, Naruto-san," The Yondaime congratulated, "you did what many of my shinobi couldn't." The Yondaime informed.

"I was trained well, and I have a feeling there is tension between our villages. Perhaps, would you like renegotiate the terms?" Naruto stated then asked.

"You are right in your assumption, our daimyo gives our missions to Konoha, leaving us the low-paying missions." The Yondaime confirmed.

"What if I drew up a new treaty that equals out our missions?" Naruto asked.

"That would be great, and I also thank you for catching Sasori." The Yondaime stated then thanked.

"Well I'll be back in a flash." Naruto stated, then disappeared in a red flash, surprising the Yondaime.

 **-In Konoha-**

Naruto appeared in the Hokage office in a red flash, making the Hokage jump. "Kami Naruto, you almost gave me heart attack!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Sorry Hokage-ojiisan," Naruto apologized with a laugh, "well I'm here for Suna, they want a new treaty because most of their missions go to us." Naruto informed.

"Okay, well give me a second then," Sarutobi stated, and after about five minutes, wrote up a new treaty. "This should fit their needs." Sarutobi stated, to which Naruto flashed away in a red flash.

 **-Back in Suna-**

Naruto appeared in the Kazekage office again in the same red flash. "The Hokage has written a new treaty." Naruto reported.

"Let me see it," the Yondaime stated, "this should be better." The Yondaime agreed, the Yondaime signed the treaty, and Naruto created a clone to deliver the treaty to the Hokage.

"I am going to excuse myself, my mission is finished." Naruto said as he vanished, still surprising the Yondaime how he is so fast.

 **-5 Minutes Later-**

The four Naruto's met up in front of Konoha, the clones gave their reports to Naruto as they dispelled. Naruto appeared in the Hokage office again, this time just turning in his reports to the Hokage, and disappearing again to his house.

 **And that's that, Hinata graduated from the top of her class, Naruto completed four S-rank missions and met new people and got more treaties. Sorry this took so long, I lost the drive for this for a little, but now I'm back on it. You can expect more chapters soon. And also, this chapter has more than 5k words, I'm proud of myself, and I hope to make even longer chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8: New Empire

**I do not own any characters or techniques of Naruto or The Last Airbender, except some techniques that I'm not sure have been used, as well as some OC characters that may come up. But everything from Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Summary: Naruto is not anywhere near his power in the canon story, he is above godlike but will train for all his power. –Every bloodline, bending Naruto, infinite chakra, every summon, every sage mode, chakra sage, all tailed beasts- NarutoxHinata (I promise Naruto will be beyond godlike)**

 **Chapter 8: The Creation of the Greatest Empire**

When Naruto arrived at his house, it was really dark. Naruto, not being tired, desired to train. One of Naruto's favorite things to do is to train if you couldn't tell. Naruto went to his training ground, and turned to a wall and used his chakra to show a seal on the wall and unlocked it, and walked into the white abyss. This was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it was a training room that operates on a different time scale and gravity scale, meaning it had a greater gravity then on Earth and one year or how long someone wants to train into a single day, or in this case shorter.

When Naruto entered, he set the gravity to that of millions of times greater than a black hole and set the time to 1.5 years in 8 hours, he chose 8 hours because he wanted to get out around 8, so he can go to the Hyuga compound and train with Hinata.

Naruto's training schedule includes further training in his elements, strength enhancement from using the **Fission Technique** to make 4 copies, and they were going to create their own shadow clones, putting him at 20% of his power, and he was also going to fight some very strong opponents, well, strong in terms of the normal shinobi. He was going to give his opponents control over every nature transformation, the Rinne-Sharingan, and godlike regeneration. He was going to limit his power even more by using only 2% of his full power.

First, he summoned Madara and Hashirama (each having the abilities from above), and they both charged him.

Madara appeared behind Naruto and formed his Susanoo and swung his Susanoo's sword, but the sword only passed through Naruto who phased away. Madara realizing that it was an afterimage, and begun to look around, but he forgot to look down and Naruto burst through the ground, uppercutting Madara. Madara was sent into the air and deactivated his Susanoo, and was kicked in mid-air in the side by Naruto. When Naruto appeared on the ground he blocked a downward punch from Hashirama, crushing the ground.

Naruto kicked Hashirama in the chest and shot a **Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique** at Hashirama. Hashirama smashed the wood dragon and used the same wood to perform the same technique towards Naruto. Naruto retaliated by using his own jutsu, **Fiend Fire Release: Scorching Hell Technique** , sending many demonic heads towards his target, disintegrating the wood dragon and going on to burn Hashirama after he landed on the ground. Hashirama survived after being consumed by the fire due to the regeneration Naruto gave him, who had to block a kick with his forearm.

The kick came from Madara, and Naruto pushed the leg back and did a spin kick with his right leg, hitting Madara in the side of his face, launching him away. Madara used the **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation** to hit Naruto who created water from the air and created a chakra-enhanced water wall with his Waterbending.

When the fire hit the water it caused a massive wall of steam to arise. Naruto used his Airbending to disperse the steam, and he ducked to dodge a kick towards his head from a Sage-Mode Hashirama. Naruto slammed his Earth Chakra-enhanced palm into Hashirama's stomach, breaking a few ribs and sent him away. After he hit Hashirama, he back-flipped over a punch from Madara that was enhanced with chakra. Naruto charged Madara after he landed and threw a kick towards Madara's legs to which he jumped over, and Naruto jumped up with him and began a barrage on Madara, throwing punches and kicks everywhere on Madara's body. He stopped his assault when he sensed Hashirama behind him with his leg pulled back, ready to kick Naruto in the back of his head.

Naruto blocked the kick with his left arm, and spun to kick Madara in the abdomen with his left foot, and grabbed Hashirama's leg and threw him to the ground. Naruto had to dodge a wood spike from Hashirama, and grabbed a fist aimed at the side of his face from Madara and broke it by pulling the arm over his shoulder, with Madara's elbow on Naruto's shoulder and pulled down, and kicked Madara in the side, breaking Madara's hip.

Naruto grabbed Madara by the arm threw Madara at the fist from Hashirama that was loaded with Sage Chakra, which hit Madara in between the shoulder blades, breaking his back and left him paralyzed for a bit. Hashirama tried to punch Naruto with his right fist again, but Naruto punched Hashirama's fist with his left with more Sage Mode chakra with a combination of Explosion Release Chakra, this destroyed Hashirama's entire arm, even disintegrating from his hand almost up to his elbow.

Naruto kicked Hashirama with the same chakra and broke Hashirama's entire chest and sent him into the Madara that was getting up slowly. Madara realized Hashirama's body flying towards him and dodged and charged Naruto again. Madara round back his fist after creating 10 **Shadow Clones** , and aimed for Naruto's face to which his clones attacked a different part of Naruto, with one going for Naruto's back and another for his legs and so on.

Naruto dodged them all by dodging the fist aimed for his face by bending backwards and kicking Madara away in the side, and flipped backwards to dodge the leg going for his legs and pushed himself into the air after his hands touched the ground in mid-flip. While in the air, Naruto blocked a punch from one of the clones and moved it into the way of another clones punch aimed at his chest, dispelling that clone, and Naruto kicked that clone in the face, dispelling it as well.

Naruto landed again to dodge another punch, and as the fist flies across his face he slams his knee into the clone's stomach, dispelling it, and caught another kick with his right hand and pulls it and slams his elbow down on the clone's knee, dispelling it. Naruto charged the next clone he saw, but was intercepted by Hashirama with Hashirama saying " **Wood Release: Wood Dragon** ", with Naruto punching the dragon's nose into the ground and flips backwards under a kick from Hashirama.

Naruto caught another punch with his left hand from one of Madara's clones and dispelled another by kicking it in the face with his right foot and elbowed the clone he was holding in the stomach with his right elbow, dispelling it as well. The remaining four clones along with the real Madara charged Naruto.

One of the clones punched down in mid-air towards Naruto who dodged and caught the fist of another, and kicked away the leg of another and punched through the clone he was holding and dispelled it. He kicked a clone in the face to dispel it and raised his leg to block a kick with his shin, and followed up with a jump kick to the face of the clone which dispelled it. Naruto had to hit away the fist of the real Naruto and kicked behind him to dispel the clone behind him.

Now it was just Naruto, Madara, and Hashirama, then Madara and Hashirama attacked with Madara going for left kick to Naruto's right cheek and Hashirama went for the kick to Naruto's legs. Naruto stomped on Hashirama's right leg that went for his legs with his left foot and caught Madara's leg with his left hand and bent to the right and pulled Madara down and punched him in the chest.

Naruto went for the killing move on both of them by creating a shadow clone for both Narutos to stab both Hashirama and Madara through their hearts, killing them. After which he dispelled his clone and walked over to the clones who were training in the other skills.

Naruto's copies mastered everything they know to a whole new level. Naruto can now draw powers from other places, Naruto could also use his chakra to stop time, and he could even turn into the elements, even use the smallest elements such as oxygen. Naruto was even more of a god, it was if he was absorbing the power of the gods. After he absorbed his copies back into him, he went to leave the room, but decided to train a little longer.

Naruto wanted to fight another strong opponent, so he got the strongest the shinobi world knows, Rikudo Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the son of Kaguya Otsutsuki who is the originator of all chakra. Now that he thought about it, he would summon both of them.

So Naruto summoned both of his opponents, and he saw both of them standing there with the aura of power, of course, not as much as him. Hagoromo charged Naruto as Kaguya shot her **All-Killing Ash Bones** towards Naruto, and Naruto dodged the bones and caught the fist of Hagoromo and threw him away. Naruto teleported behind Kaguya and kicked her in the back, sending her to the ground. Naruto landed and bent backwards and caught a left arm from Hagoromo with his left hand and elbowed him in the stomach and bent Hagoromo forward and brought his elbow down on Hagoromo's back, and kicked him away and had to dodge another bone from Kaguya. Naruto fire back his own bone, and hit Kaguya in the stomach, and her stomach began to rot but she stopped it by removing the bone and healing herself, but got kicked in the right side of the face by Naruto with his right foot.

Naruto flipped forward and kicked Hagoromo's staff and kicked him in the stomach and appeared behind him and drove his knee into Hagoromo's back and front-flipped so he could kick Hagoromo down to the ground. Naruto landed and had to dodge a bone slash to his abdomen by Kaguya by somersaulting over it and landing in a crouching position and kicked Kaguya's feet from under her. When her stomach was parallel to the ground, Naruto, still crouching, kicked up with his left hand on the ground and his right foot planted into Kaguya's stomach, sending her into the air.

Naruto jumped to appear above Kaguya and slammed her to the ground with his right leg, and appeared under her before she hit the ground and uppercut her, making her do a backflip. After the fourth flip, Naruto kicked her in the stomach really hard, after which he had to dodge a blast of fire. Naruto saw that Hagoromo sent the fire, and Naruto sent his own fire that was white-hot towards Hagoromo. Hagoromo, paralyzed by the heat, got hit by the fire, burning him really bad, if Naruto made it any hotter, Hagoromo would've disintegrated.

After Hagoromo was blasted away, Naruto sat down, waiting for either one to appear. Naruto didn't wait long, Naruto saw Kaguya teleport in front of Naruto and thrust her bone sword towards Naruto's face. Naruto slapped the sword away and grabbed her wrist and crushed it, making her drop her sword and Naruto grabbed it and stabbed it through her stomach. Kaguya gasped as she began to become ashes and float away.

Hagoromo charged Naruto from behind, and Naruto kicked behind him, hitting Hagoromo in the face. Naruto jumped forward and swung his leg and hit Hagoromo in the stomach, making Hagoromo gasp and Naruto appeared on the other side of Hagoromo and brought his left leg down on Hagoromo's head, pushing Hagoromo's head into the broken ground. Naruto then thrust his hand through Hagoromo's back and ripped out his heart.

Naruto finished his training and walked out of the training chamber, noticing it was about nine o'clock. Naruto decided to go see Hinata to see if she was up for training.

 **-At the Hyuga compound-**

"Welcome Naruto-sama." Said a bowing branch member.

"No need for the formalities, I'm younger than you, you have no need to call me that, just Naruto," Naruto stated, having the branch member stand up, "Is Hinata-chan up?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, she is in the garden." The branch member stated with a nod.

"Thank you." Naruto thanked with a nod.

 **-2 Minutes Later-**

Naruto walked to the garden to see Hinata watering the plants. Naruto noticed that she was planting healing herbs as well as plants that can be used in poisons.

"Morning Hime," Naruto said, hugging her from behind, "you up for some training?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naru-kun." Hinata replied as she put everything where it should be.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

They arrived at Naruto's second training ground behind his house. This one had a small lake, dozens of trees and plenty of cliffs to cover the training ground. Naruto and Hinata walked onto the lake, Naruto used his Waterbending to raise some water.

"Today, I'm going to teach you some Waterbending. We will have to train your water affinity to be godlike and allow you to use water in more ways than just jutsu." Naruto informed, "So will do multiple nature transformation exercises, and I'll also teach you the kata's to multiple Waterbending styles."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do first?" Hinata asked.

"First, create as many clones as you can, and send half of them with my clone." Naruto replied as he created a clone.

"Hai, **Shadow Clone no Jutsu**!" Hinata exclaimed, creating 50 shadow clones, and 25 went with Naruto's clone.

"So we are going to have you meditate and connect with the water, have it follow its patterns, have your chakra move like the waves, once your chi connects with the water, make it rise. The best way to learn is to fully convert your chakra into chi by making it purely into the energy of the element you are trying to manipulate, and feel the way water moves, to become one with the water." Naruto informed, having all the clones perform this exercise.

It took a while, and Hinata's clones were able to partially convert their chakra into chi, the energy was part chakra and part chi, she was turning her chakra into water-based chakra, but she was only able to turn it into for a little before it was forced back into chakra because she doesn't have enough control over her water affinity. So they trained her water affinity, they did this by using water chakra to dampen various things.

It took a while, but using shadow clones, Hinata managed to master water release, it was greater than even that of the Nidaime Hokage. They did this by Hinata creating more and more shadow clones, this also increased her chakra reserves. So they spent about 6 hours on the exercises to increase Hinata's water affinity.

So Hinata tried to convert her chakra to chi once again. She created more clones and they sat next to the water to convert their chakra to chi and manipulate the water. She was more than successful, she totally converted her chakra into chi, so she has to learn to manipulate it to use it on the water around her.

Hinata and her clones spent 2 more hours on manipulating the water around them. She could create giant waves by the end of the 2 hours, and after the two hours she dispelled her shadow clones that were training in the kata's and the clones with her.

"Let's test your combat potential." Naruto said, leading Hinata onto the water, settling into a stance similar to that of the Jyuken with Hinata getting into the traditional stance, with both her hands in front of her, the right higher than the left, and her feet close together with the left ahead of the right.

Hinata attacked first sending a wave of water with her right hand towards Naruto. Naruto spins, using the water from Hinata, and created a ring around himself before sending it back at her. Hinata dodged to the right and ran forward and did a spin kick with her left sending another water strike at Naruto, who once again dodged the attack. Naruto created a large wave that reached 20 feet high, and sent it towards Hinata.

Hinata reacted by jumping and freezing the wave and creating a slide towards Naruto. Hinata then kicked water towards Naruto who dodged and punched water into Hinata's stomach and then did a spin-kick with his right leg, and the water from the kick knocked Hinata's legs out from under her, and Naruto sent a torrent of water at Hinata, washing her away. Hinata swam up from depths of the water, and made a water spout, elevating her.

Naruto did the same, and also raised large amounts of water around him, as well as creating water from the atmosphere. Naruto used the water to freeze the water as her sent spikes at Hinata. Hinata raised water to create a wall of water in front of her to block the spikes. Naruto noticed this and swiped his arm in front of him, sending a large wave of water towards the wall, destroying it. Naruto began to disrupt the water under him, and created a tsunami, and sent it at Hinata. Hinata gasped at this and braced for the fall, and her water spout disrupted and she fell, before she hit the surface she used water to cushion the fall.

Naruto lowered himself the surface of the water, and walked towards Hinata. When he got to her, he offered his hand to her to help her get up.

"Sorry I went overboard." Naruto apologized while rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"It's okay Naruto-kun." Hinata stated with a smile.

"Well you have progressed greatly." Naruto complimented with sincerity and smile.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Hinata thanked with an equal smile.

"Well, if you want, we can call it a day or we can keep training." Naruto offered.

"Let's call it a day." Hinata replied.

"Ok beautiful," Naruto nodded, "well let's get you home." Naruto stated as he fixed his training ground with his bending abilities to make it as it was before then offered Hinata his hand, then Naruto teleported them to the Hyuga compound.

After Naruto dropped Hinata off, he went to the Hokage tower to see if he could get some missions. As he approached the tower, he vanished and appeared in the Hokage's office, making the resident jump.

"Aahh! Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you to stop that?!" The Hokage exclaimed.

"Until you can stop me." Naruto replied with a smile.

" ***Sigh*** , fine, what did you want anyways?" Sarutobi asked.

"I wanted to see if I could get some missions." Naruto replied.

"What rank and how many?" Sarutobi asked.

"How about an extended training trip around the elemental nations?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see why not." Sarutobi shrugged, but was then interrupted by a loud, shrill voice.

"WHY ARE YOU ALLOWING A DEMON TO GAIN MORE POWER!?" The voice, who appeared to be Haruno Mebuki, the mother of Sakura, and just as despicable as her too.

Naruto appeared behind her with a kunai to her throat. "It's forbidden to speak of that Haruno-san." Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Haruno-san please exit the room as this has nothing to do with you." Sarutobi stated with a glare.

"But he should be kept under control!" Mebuki insisted.

"Even if I wanted to control him, I couldn't, he possess more power than every shinobi ever combined." Sarutobi stated, getting a growl out of Mebuki.

"He can't be that powerful, no one is!" Mebuki yelled, getting a knee to the stomach, courtesy of Naruto.

"If you don't shut up, I'll make you wish you were never born." Naruto stated with Killing Intent leaking out.

That got her attention, as she ran away, she was planning something very stupid. And Naruto could feel something was going to happen, and it was going to be really bad.

"Well now that is out of the way, I grant you permission to go." Sarutobi resumed.

Naruto left, and still couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen, he shrugged it off and went to Ichiraku Ramen to get some high-quality ramen. He wasn't the only one that felt like something was going to happen, Sarutobi Hiruzen felt it too.

 **-3 Hours Later-**

It was close to night time and Naruto was about to leave. Naruto left his house and took his time to get to the front gate. His first destination was Boulder Lake in Earth Country. He was going there to explore the rest of the world. As he approached the gate, he noticed more and more people were gathering around him. He soon had to dodge a large fire ball aimed at him. Naruto was enraged, they dare try this against him! He won't let them get away this time, this was a revolt against him.

Naruto appears behind the shinobi who used the fire ball and slammed his knee into the shinobi's spine, paralyzing him and kicking him away. The rest of the people charge him and Naruto dispatches them quickly, he won't stand being in this village anymore. He is leaving, and he is leaving his mark, and destroying those that wronged him, but he is going to do that another time. He will destroy the village and attack it again once it stabilizes.

"NARUTO!" Sarutobi shouted, Naruto knew there was something off about Sarutobi, that's why Naruto didn't trust him fully.

"What Sarutobi?" Naruto asked with malice in his voice.

"What are you doing!?" Sarutobi yelled, knowing Naruto knew his intents now.

"At first I was protecting myself, but now, I'm getting **Revenge** , for everything I had to deal with in this hell. I won't let the leaf get away with this, and I'm taking you down with it." Naruto replied, then vanished and appeared behind Sarutobi and stabbed his hand through Sarutobi's stomach, and his hand was holding Sarutobi's heart. "With the loss of their leader, they will take longer to recuperate." Naruto stated, smirking.

Naruto then disappeared from the leaf, not to be seen or heard from for a long time, except for those who genuinely cared for him. He would be back for those who did care for them, and he will give them a prosperous life.

Naruto went to the spirit world to seek for the answer if there are any more benders left, and where they are. Naruto was told that there was an entire portion of Earth that held benders and non-benders. Naruto decided to go and make an empire, and make Konoha wish they didn't exist.

Naruto went through the portal that Korra made during her battle with Kuvira. Naruto appeared in the place that was once Republic City. After Korra's battle with Kuvira, Republic City was rebuilt to accommodate the spirits and to fix the damages. It was now called the Safe Haven, as it is a safe place for both spirits and humans. Although, without an Avatar, nations abandoned treaties and went to war once again.

Naruto was going to fix this, but before that, he has to get Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and Suna on his side before Konoha can do anything. He was also going to get the minor countries on his side once he unites the nations of the benders. He estimated this wasn't going to take long. So Naruto set off to catch the major countries before Konoha had a chance, but before he did that, he made loads of shadow clones to get to know people so he could have a good relationship with those he was going to lead into a new era, one lead by a literal god.

 **-Kumo-**

Kumo caught word that Naruto Uzumaki, who was loyal to his village, was forced out of Konoha, and so he was bitter towards Konoha, and when he saw Naruto, he would help him any way he could. He didn't know how soon that would be, because Naruto just flashed into his office.

"Raikage-sama, I come with wishes." Naruto stated, as he bowed.

"Okay, state your wishes." The Raikage stated as Naruto stood up straight.

"I wish to form a treaty with my future empire that will take a maximum of 3 years to form." Naruto stated with a respectful tone.

"Why should I consider this request?" The Raikage asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, I can provide unparalleled protection, and I can provide your village with as many resources as you desire." Naruto replied.

"Sounds good, too good, how do I know that you are true to your word?" The Raikage asked.

"I assume you have heard of what happened to Konoha?" to which he got a nod, "Well after that, I despise Konoha, as I have only helped those ungrateful temes. I will have them burned to the ground, and I strive to make sure that happens ever again, and I will create everlasting peace." Naruto stated with fire burning in his eyes.

"I'll agree to this treaty." The Raikage stated with a nod.

"Thanks Raikage-sama." Naruto stated with a bow and disappeared.

 **-Iwa-**

Naruto appeared in the Tsuchikage's office, making the old Earth Shadow jump.

"Dadgummit Naruto!" Ohnoki shouted, "What are you doing here?" Ohnoki asked, calming down.

"Well, Konoha is ungrateful, I sort of got banished for no reason. You know, the norm for me." Naruto stated casually.

"I heard about that, didn't think that was true, with you being a great ally. Konoha really has become stupid." Ohnoki nodded, "But that doesn't explain why you're here." Ohnoki pointed out.

"I come bearing a request, preferably a treaty, between Iwa and my future empire that will take more than 3 years to make, and stronger than any military." Naruto informed.

"That sounds like a good offer, I'm assuming that we'll also be able to get revenge on Konoha?" Ohnoki asked which got a nod from Naruto, "Well I don't see why not." Ohnoki stated which then prompted Naruto to vanish to the next village.

 **-Kiri-**

Naruto appeared in Mei's office, which scared her as well. Naruto then smiled at her, "How's it going Mei-sama?" Naruto asked.

"It is going well, thanks for asking." Mei responded with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to get to the point, Konoha attacked me and I'm creating a new empire and I wish for Kiri to be a part of it." Naruto stated with a serious tone.

"What! How could they do that? Do they not realize how powerful you are?" Mei asked, surprised.

"Their anger and thirst for such power led to their downfall." Naruto shrugged, "It's their loss really." Naruto finished with a smirk.

"Kiri will always follow you, we do owe you for freeing us." Mei stated.

"That's good, well, I have to go get Suna on my side as well, I'll talk to you later Mei-chan" Naruto stated before disappearing just like before.

 **-Suna-**

Naruto appeared in front of the Kazekage's office, attracting the attention of the residents. Naruto walked into the Kazekage's office to find Rasa doing paperwork.

"Greetings Kazekage-sama, I wish to speak to you about something." Naruto said seriously with a bow.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Rasa asked

"A future treaty with my empire once I build it to how I want it, especially since Konoha abandoned me." Naruto replied.

"What happened? I can't imagine Konoha throwing way such a powerful ally." Rasa questioned.

"When I was on my way out of the village, I was attacked by almost the entirety of Konoha, I left leaving most of them alive so they could grow and I could destroy them again and again, leaving them defenseless so they can grow again so I can once again destroy them." Naruto stated with a smirk.

"Naruto, I accept your treaty, and Konoha is now an enemy of Suna, especially since the only reason why we were still allies with Konoha is because of you." Rasa stated with a nod.

Naruto thanked Rasa and felt the signature of some Konoha shinobi, and disappeared to confront them. Naruto appeared in front of them in a three-point landing. Naruto was joined by Rasa, and Rasa decided to speak his mind.

"Leave here Konoha trash!" Rasa demanded with killing intent leaking out towards them. Sand then began to circle the Konoha shinobi, coming from a little boy named Gaara.

"We come in peace, we only wish to talk." Said one of the shinobi nervously, this shinobi appeared to be an Akimichi, and the others appeared to be other random shinobi.

"Well we don't negotiate with Konoha anymore! Gaara crush them!" Rasa shouted as Gaara crushes them as ordered, but not without Naruto taking their knowledge. Naruto said his goodbyes as he teleported back to Safe Haven to begin his conquest.

 **-Safe Haven-**

Naruto appeared where he was when he first arrived at Safe Haven. Naruto looked back on his memories of his clones on the entire Bending Nations. (Can't find an actual name for the overall geography) Naruto decided he would start with Safe Haven and move his way outwards to the other nations.

Naruto went to the building which everything is run, the "council building" if you will, it was the building right in the middle of Safe Haven. The building was a very luxurious looking building. It had many parts, it had the base, another part coming from the south and another from the east and west, its many part following the color scheme of white, black and gold. Naruto entered the building from the North entrance.

Naruto charged the office of the leader, he slipped inside and caught the attention of a woman that appeared to be in her 30's, she had black hair that reached her waist with the top portion being held up in a ponytail, she was wearing a black suit top with a white button up underneath, and a black long skirt. Naruto saw her name was Zhu Li Moon, and she was the "president" of Safe Haven. (Not the same Zhu Li in the series)

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Naruto said, getting her attention.

"Yes sir?" Zhu Li responded with a smile.

"Are you the leader of this city?" Naruto asked politely.

"The closest thing you're going to get." Zhu Li responded with a laugh.

"Well I was wondering if you would let me take over." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Why would I let you do that?" Zhu Li asked with a glare.

"I have goals that require me to take control of this city to gain enough political power to unite the other nations." Naruto explained.

"Maybe if you prove yourself, I'll ponder it." Zhu Li responded.

"Just know I won't let anything get in the way of my goals." Naruto informed.

As Naruto left, Zhu Li considered letting him take control to reunite the nations once more, like the Avatar was supposed to do. "Wait!" Zhu Li shouted after Naruto.

Naruto stopped and looked back, "Yes?" Naruto asked.

"I'll let you take control if you fully tell me of your goals." Zhu Li stated.

"Fair enough." Naruto shrugged, and explained what happened in Konoha, and what he planned to do with the Bending Nations, and what he planned to do to Konoha.

"I accept your request to take control, although I request myself to be your aid." Zhu Li stated.

"That is fair, I accept your request as well." Naruto stated as he stepped back into the office to plan his course of action.

Naruto planned to first send clones under henges to the Water Tribes, and if they didn't agree, Naruto would just take time to win them over, as he wanted to do this the right way. After he won over the Water Tribes, he would go to the Air Nomads, and then the Earth Kingdom, and finally the Fire Nation. So after he planned everything out and what would happen if one thing went wrong, he commenced his plan.

In the meantime, Naruto would tell the Hyuga and the Ichirakus what was going to happen, and if they didn't want to go, he would let them stay. Naruto teleported into the Hyuga compound, and went to the main house to speak to Hiashi.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door for it to be answered by Hiashi. Hiashi pulled him inside and led him to his office.

"What are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you." Hiashi whispered.

"You know they can't do anything to me anyways. I'm actually here to offer those who cared for me asylum in my expanding empire in the east." Naruto stated then replied with a smile.

"Your new empire? What do you mean?" Hiashi asked.

"I went to the east to find lands to where almost everyone can fully manipulate one of the elements, and I'm going to form an empire so Konoha can feel how weak they are and their mistake of attacking me." Naruto replied.

"I can speak for the entire Hyuga clan, we will gladly leave the leaf." Hiashi answered with a fatherly smile.

"I'm glad, well, I have to go see the Ichirakus to offer them the same thing." Naruto stated with a smile.

Naruto appears before the Ichiraku household. When he did arrive, he saw something that made his blood boil. He saw a group of shinobi and civilians about to destroy their house. Naruto appeared in front of them and used the **Shinra Tensei** to blast them away. Stopping time, Naruto appeared behind each of them and kicked them all in the spine, breaking it, and sending them into other buildings. Naruto knocked on the Ichiraku's door.

"Teuchi-jii-san, its Naruto." Naruto stated as he was knocking on the door, immediately after he said that, the door swung open.

"Naruto my boy, I knew you okay. Where did you go?" Teuchi asked with a smile and a few tears dripping down his cheeks.

"I went to begin the process of creating an empire, I got treaties with the other four major villages and I have clones in the process of taking over another land." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't expect that, but that is what you do, you do the unexpected." Teuchi stated with a chuckle.

"I actually wanted to know if you would like to come to the new lands, away from this place." Naruto stated with a smile.

"I would love that, let me go get Ayame." Teuchi stated as he stepped into his house.

After Teuchi came out of his house with Ayame and their belongings, Naruto teleported them to Safe Haven. When they arrived, Naruto led them to a place of residence. The place was quite big, it was a small mansion. It had the same color scheme of the council building. It had the base building and three separate portions like the council building. Teuchi and Ayame were speechless, they couldn't believe that Naruto was just giving them such a big house.

"I practically own Safe Haven, well make yourself at home and get used to the setup. I have to go get the Hyuga and get them set up here." Naruto stated as he vanished.

When Naruto appeared back in the Hyuga compound to see them packed up and ready to go. They noticed him and Hiashi approached him, "We're ready, how are we going to leave?" Hiashi asked.

"You all need to be in contact with me and I'll just teleport us away." Naruto stated like it was no big deal.

They all sweatdropped at how easy it was, and they just all just got in contact with Naruto, with some holding onto another Hyuga member. Naruto smiled and teleported away to Safe Haven once more. Naruto teleported them to a compound not unlike the one they had in Konoha. The only difference was that it looked fancier and had more decorations, Naruto got them settled in and teleported to the council building.

 **So that is chapter 8, Naruto has broken his bonds with Konoha. Finally, right? Well from now on, Konoha will not be given mercy and they will be broken down just for them to rebuild themselves so they can just be cut down again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be back with chapter 9 later.**


End file.
